PJO meets Victorious meets iCarly
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: PJO, Victorious, and iCarly crossover. BTW, Seddie randomly go to Hollywood Arts. Don't question it. Sorry for substandard writing. Contains Seddie, Cabbie, and JORI(!) Enjoy! Once again, if I owned it, do you think it would be fan fiction? PJO book world 'cause the books are better
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"Drive by acting challenge. You are all children of Greek gods and Helen is a monster trying to harm you. If your emotions get the better of you, something bad happens according to who your godly parent is. Tori, you are a daughter of Zeus. Jade, you are a daughter of Hades who had been blessed by Aphrodite. Cat, you are a daughter of Iris. Rainbows and stuff. Sam and Andre, you are children of Apollo. Beck, Aphrodite, and Freddie and Robbie, Hermes. Here are your weapons. Scene!" Sikowitz yelled

"Wait, I don't have a weapon!" Freddie panicked

"Or me!" Robbie added

"Me too!" Cat cried

"Yeah, Freddie, you can't wield a toothbrush and Cat and Robbie, I thought it was safer to leave you two without one..." Sikowitz told them

"Stay behind me, nub. I got this." Sam smirked

"How? Is the monster made of chicken drumsticks?" Freddie mocked

"Nope. It's Echidena." Sikowitz corrected

"Mother of all monsters? Cool." Jade said. "What? I know stuff!"

"My brother once-" Cat started

"Please don't finish that!" Andre interrupted

"KK." Cat said

"Here it comes!" Sikowitz exclaimed

Echidina bursts through the door.

"Do not worry about harming the creature. It won't go on your permanent record." Sikowitz assured them. "The creature will be able to harm you, but don't worry. Backup is on the way!"

Robbie, Freddie and Cat hide behind the others. Andre is the first to discard his weapon and throw a chair at the monster before getting knocked across the room into the wall.

"Andre!" Everyone yelled.

Beck knocked the monster across the head with his mace before the monster grabs the weapon in its teeth. Tori swung at the monster with her sword, slicing it's leg. Sam also discards her ax, and jumps on the creature's back before hitting it with the buttersock as Echidina screams in pain. Jade takes a chance while the monster is distracted, also swinging with her sword. Sam jumps off, grabbing Andre's bow and arrows, and shoots, with the arrow flying straight into the monster's mouth, a kill shot. Before they can blink, there is a pile of dust on the floor and an unearthly scream is heard.

"It's over." Beck sighs, relieved.

Suddenly, the windows smash.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" Jade yells.

A tall, tanned, good looking boy with black hair and sea green eyes wearing a pair of jeans, a necklace and an orange shirt that says **Camp Half-Blood **and a girl wearing the same shirt and necklace and a pair of jean shorts with blonde hair and startling grey eyes enter. The gang immediately point their weapons at the newcomers, who raise their hands in surrender.

The boy speaks. "Whoa, whoa, we come in peace. These aren't the droids you're looking for?"**  
**

"Let me handle this, seaweed brain." Says the girl, stepping forward. "Hi. I'm Annabeth. Sorry about Percy. He's smart, but an idiot at the same time."

"Like Sweet Sally Peaches over there." Jade says in her mocking voice. **(A/N~ Sorry, it's a bit random, but I had to have that in there at least once)**

"I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" Tori yells.

"Anyway... Percy and I are ambassadors for Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth says awkwardly.

"Camp Half-Blood? I've never heard of that." Freddie says.

"It's for kids like us-"

"Wait, juvie? I'm not going back there." Sam interrupts

"..."

"Start talking, or I'll get the buttersock."

"Children, allow me." Sikowitz says, stepping forward. "The acting exercise you just did was not acting. That was reality without you realizing. You really are children of all the gods I just said, or at least it's my best guess. You'll need to wait to be claimed. Your lives are in danger so you must go with Annabeth and Perseus."

"Hey, quit full naming me!"

"Shut up, Kelp Head! Look, guys. You clearly don't believe us-"

"Got that right, blondie." Says Rex.

"Okay, what's with the puppet?"

"He's not a puppet!" Robbie shouted.

"If he calls me blondie one more time, he won't be anything other than a pile of splinters."

"I like you." Jade and Sam say in unison with identical smirks. Percy and Annabeth don't even seem fazed.

"So, you coming? You don't have to but at camp we can provide you with weapons and training."

"And the children of Aphrodite are insanely hot!" Percy adds.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Annabeth yells, turning on him.

"I wasn't looking! Just a purely objective observation. I love you! Please don't hurt me!" He squeals, hugging her.

"Wow, Jade, it's just like you and Beck." Rex laughs. Jade reaches over and grabs Rex and throws him through the shattered window.

"REX!" Robbie shouts, going after him.

"He'll be there for a while. I don't know about you guys, but I am so going!" Tori yelled.

"Me too, anything to get away from my mom!" Freddie agreed.

"Same for me and Matty." Cat chimed in.

"And I can't leave Fredweird here without protection. The dork is useless." Sam laughed.

"Hey!"

Andre hesitated. "How hot?"

"Girls? Anna Kendrick, Jennifer Lawrence, and Olivia Wilde combined level hot. Olivia Wilde actually is a daughter of Aphrodite. We're talking young supermodels, here."

"I'm in. Let's go."

Robbie appeared through the smashed in through the window, exclaiming. "I like hot girls! I wanna go!"

"Yeah, like they'd even look twice at you." Rex mocked.

"Rex!"

"Okay. What have I got to lose?" Beck shrugged.

"Jaaade? Please? For me?" Tori pouted

Jade looked a little flustered for about two seconds. "Fine, but only because I want to."

"Yay! Jadey's coming!" Cat yelled, attempting to hug her.

"NO!" Jade yelled. Cat backed away.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances before Percy muttered "my money's on Ares" in Annabeth's ear.

She smiled and turned to the group. "We've got to get going. You guys just killed _Echidena. _For now, anyway."

"Wait, for now?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. It's really complicated." Percy said, pulling a face. "I didn't get it at first, so we should probably wait till we get to camp to explain it."

"KK." Cat said on behalf of the entire group.

Percy whistled. 6 winged horses appeared. 5 white and 1 pure black. "These are Pegasi. Winged horses." He explained, walking up to the black one and stroking it's mane affectionately. "I'm the best rider at camp, probably because I can speak to them. Poseidon thing. But I do teach sword fighting. Annabeth teaches ancient Greek." He added.

"Cool." Everyone said.

"Me and Annabeth will take Blackjack here. Now, there are... 9 of you so if you, uh, Cat, right?" The girl in question nodded. "If you take Bellerophon, and... can you share with... puppet boy."

"It's Robbie."

"Sorry, Robbie. Please?" The girl got on the Pegasus, and the boy climbed up behind her, only to fall straight off. He climbed back on, blushing. "Um... you two. Beck and Andre?" The boys nodded. "You two take Alexios, and Hesperos" The boys sighed in the relief that they weren't sharing, and mounted the pegasi Percy gestured to. "Now, Sam and Freddie... Is that right?" They nodded. "If you two share Sokrates." Sam wasted no time in climbing up, and Freddie climbed up behind, putting his hands on her waist. She half turned, raising an eyebrow. He blushed and said nothing, making no effort to move his hands. She shrugged and turned to face the front of their horse. "That leaves... Help me with your names?" He smiled awkwardly, having forgotten their names.

"Tori."

"Jade."

"Okay, looks like you two are sharing antítheta proselkýoun"

"Those are beautiful names. What do they mean?" Cat asked, distractedly.

Annabeth explained. "Well, Bellerophon is the hero who tamed the original Pegasus. Alexios means 'helper' or 'defender'. Hesperos is 'evening'. We called him that because when he arrived at camp, we didn't know it was a Pegasus flying towards us at first because he seemed to somehow blend in with the skyline, which was strange as he's pure white. The first part of Sokrates means whole or unwounded and the second part means power. And the one that Tori and Jade are on, antítheta proselkýoun, was actually named in mine and Percy's honor. It means opposites attract."**(A/N~ I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I'm not even sorry.) **Annabeth and Percy smiled, while Jade and Tori blushed.

Jade cleared her throat. "Well? You said that more of those things could show up. Are we going or not?"

Percy and Annabeth climbed on Blackjack, smirking at Jade, who had just realized that as she was on the back of her and Tori's horse, she would have to hold Tori's waist. She instead tightened her grip on her pegasi, stubbornly refusing to touch Tori when she didn't have to, but when the Pegasus abruptly took off, she caught hold of Tori to stop herself falling off. Percabeth, as she had nicknamed them, had the same smirks on their faces, if not wider. Jade rolled her eyes. About half an hour, and many assurances from Percy later, Tori fell asleep, and after a while, Jade leaned on Tori, with her arms still around the girl's waist, and fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2: Jade

Less than what felt like half an hour later, I woke up. We were still flying. Everyone else was asleep. Monster slaying really takes it outta ya.

"Good thing you're awake." The guy, Percy, smirked.

The girl, Annabeth, was wearing an identical smirk. "But if you'd rather stay as you are, we'd completely understand."

My brow furrowed in confusion **(A/N~ Always wanted to say that! Can't do it in real life, can I?) **"what do you mean?" I asked, irritated that I was so clueless.

"Well, you look so comfortable like that." Percy said, still smirking.

I checked my position and, yup. My head was on Tori's shoulder, meaning our cheeks were touching, and my arms were around her waist. Awkward. I gently, so as not to wake her, eased her out of my arms. Then I wondered why I bothered to take my time, and shrugged it off, _I only did it like that so I wouldn't have to hear her voice,_ I told myself.

I looked at Percabeth. "Wipe those smirks off your faces before I use my favorite scissors to do it myself." Nothing. How? The last time I said that to someone, the only trace they were ever there was a yellow puddle on the floor.

"I know it's none of our business, but, is this there something between the two of you?" Annabeth asked.

"No! We're just friends, and even that's a stretch!" I denied.

"Funny. That's exactly what I used to say about Percy." Annabeth responded.

"Anna!" I watched her crumble under the facial expression I deemed _The Percy Pout._

"Okay, maybe not that exactly, but I did say the just friends line a lot."

"And Tori and I _are just friends_!" I hissed, still keeping my voice down.

"You're calling her Tori."

"So? That's her name, isn't it?" I asked

"You called her Vega." She added. For a daughter of the wisdom goddess, she sure is dumb.

"Also her name." I said slowly, like I was talking to a 5 year old.

"So you call her Vega to her face, but Tori behind her back."

"Yeah, I don't want her to know I like her. Not like _that_!" At their raised eyebrows I continue, albeit hesitantly. "I have so much fun mocking her. It's so funny to see her annoyed. I threaten her and talk in a stupid Southern accent and she yells 'I don't talk like that!' Hilarious!"

"But... Tori _doesn't_ have a Southern accent..." Percy said, confused.

"Yeah, but she had to do this thing called The Bird Scene for Sikowitz, and the point wasn't that she showed that she could act, the point was that she stuck up for herself and her scene, but she didn't know that so she stood in front of the class and did this ridiculous southern accent every time she tried to get it right. She even brought in a real bird to get it right. That's comedy gold, and I _had _to mock her about it!" **(A/N~ I had to write an explanation for Percabeth, and that's where I think it came from****)**

There was silence and then,"You like her."

"So tell me, do metal scissors work on demigods?" I asked, pulling out my sharpest pair, which I always kept with me.

Percy looked scared, but Annabeth smirked. "About as well as my knife." She said, pulling a knife out of her backpack. The weird thing was that it wasn't made of metal. "Drakon tooth." She explained, probably catching my weird look.

"Cool." I said, turning away. I watched the sea fly by underneath me. Chiz, these things are fast. Beck and Cat wake up, and then Seddie, and eventually, Robbie and Andre. The only one still asleep is Tori.

After a while of relative silence, except Cat talking to the horse, although, as we later found out, she didn't understand the horse, never mind talk to it.

"We're here." Percy said, looking over at us. I glance at Tori. Yup, still sleeping. This is getting ridiculous.

Soon we're all safely on the ground. Tori is STILL asleep. This is not possible. So, I do the thing that anyone would have done in my position. I shove Tori off the pegasus. She wakes when she hits the ground and looks up at me. I shrug. "I'm not even sorry." I tell her, before walking off to join the rest of the group.


	3. Chapter 3: Jade

Everyone else has walked off. I don't have time to look around or wait for Tori. I spot the group quickly. Percabeth aren't there. Weird.

"Hello, children." This guy sitting in a wheelchair said as I caught up with everyone else. "I am Chiron." We introduce ourselves. For a second I think it's the actual Chiron, but then I shrug it off. Probably just a namesake. The whole Greek thing. He starts talking again, and I listen. " You'll be staying ion the Hermes cabin until you are claimed." He points at this dilapidated green cabin with the number 11 on it. Compared to the other cabins, it just looks sad. "As the satyr assigned to you probably explained-"

"Wait, who was the satyr assigned to us, again? Must have missed that bit." Fredifer chuckles nervously.

"Erwin Sikowitz."

The reactions were as follows;

"WHAT!?" (Frobbie)

"Wow." (Beck and Andre)

"Knew there was something up with that dude." (me and Sam)

"That cloud looks like a bunny!" (1 guess)

"JADELYN WEST!"

That last one was Tori. I smirk. "Problem, Vega?"

"Yeah. Why would you push me off the Pegasus?"

"You were asleep."

"You could have woken me up LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

"You could have woken me up like a normal person!" I mock in my Southern accent.

"I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!"

By now half the people at the camp are staring at us. I can see a group of kids that kind of look like Freddie and Robbie, holding weapons, armor, and strangely, a bucket of custard and a pillow. There are another group of kids I'm assuming are supermodels in their spare time, in fact, I think that I've seen a few of them on magazines and the sides of buses.

"Sure you don't, Vega."

"My name is Tori!"

"Fine then, _Victoria_" I see her wince.

I can see Chiron giving us a look. I shrug it off.

"Jade! Lay off her!" I turn to face Beck.

"Oh, sure, by all means defend your _girlfriend _over there." I spit.

"Jade, you're my girlfriend. No one else. We've been through this. I love you." I hear muttered threats. Looks like I upset the supermodels.

"Yeah, and you haven't been pining over Vega since she showed up. You know what? I'm done with this. We're over. Go be with Vega." I whisper the last part, turning away.

I feel him grab my shoulder, and shrug him off. He spins me around to face him. I spin back. He grabs my arm, and I pull out the scissors I threatened to use on Percabeth earlier. He holds his hands up, and turns on his heel, walking away towards the Hermes cabin. No one goes after him. The crowd parts for him, then slowly departs. The models follow him. Most of them are girls.

"We'll fill him in later. Get back to explaining." Sam says. We all nod in agreement.

"Well, as I was saying, until you are claimed, you will stay in cabin 11, Hermes. When you are claimed, you will be moved to a different cabin according to who claims you."

"What's claiming?" Tori asks.

Suddenly, there's a multi-colored light. A rainbow appears above Cat.

"That is claiming. All hail, Caterina Valentine. Daughter of Iris, goddess of the rainbow and messenger of the gods." The entire camp is on their knees. Cat giggles.

"That must be why I love skittles." I roll my eyes.

"Well, that was good timing. The gods have a flare for dramatics." Chiron sighs. As if that was a cue, Sam, Andre, Fredward, and Robbie all yelp. I turn. Above sam and Andre's heads are lyres, above Fredelina's head is a trident, and over Robbie's head is a Caduceus.

"Samantha Puckett and Andre Harris, children of Apollo, god of the sun, poetry and music, and Fredward Benson, son of Poseidon, god of the tide and sea, father of horses and Robert Shapiro, sons of Hermes, god of travelers, messengers, merchants, thieves, and athletes." **(A/N~ I probably missed out a whole bunch of titles, sorry, Lords Hermes and Apollo. Please don't give me sunburn or slow internet service! But, yeah, feel free to put the missed out stuff in comments!)**

"Lords Hermes and Apollo are the practical jokers. They love using comedic timing to their advantage." Chiron says, looking up at... Olympus, I guess? I wait for someone else to be claimed. I hear "NOOOOO!" and turn to see a dozen of the models running away from Beck, screaming. Strange. Usually he gets the opposite reaction. Then I see a giant pink dove above Beck's head. I laugh. Seddie, Cabbie, and Andre all turn to me.

"Aphrodite's symbol is the dove." I explain. "Those girls, who I'm assuming were Aphrodite kids, were following Beck around, practically drooling over him. Which means they were following and drooling over their half brother."

"EWWW!" Everyone else says. Chiron nods in approval. **(A/N~ That sounded wrong. He approved of Jade's knowledge. Not incest.)**

An Aphrodite girl comes up to us. I vaguely remember her, but Tori, Sam and Fredweird immediately recognize her. "Carly?"

"Oh, my gods! Sam, Freddie!" She yells, hugging them. I can already tell I won't like this girl. "Tori!" She squeals, hugging her, too.

"Guys, remember Carly? The _Steven _incident?" Noises of realization and recognition come from around the group. Carly was immediately engulfed in a group hug, myself not included.

"How are you here?" Sam asked.

"Oh, daughter of Aphrodite. Don't laugh. Gibby's here, too. Son of Dionysus. Poor boy. Oh, Spencer's an Aphrodite kid, too. Found an explanation for your crush on him, Sam." She teased. Sam hit her, her face red. "Ow! Sam! You've not changed. And Freddie, wow!" Carly said, feeling his bicep. Oh, yeah, definitely an Aphrodite chick. I saw Sam glaring at her in the background. I can use this.

I smirked. Time to mess with Sam's head. This'll be fun.


	4. Chapter 4: Jade

We just had dinner. It wasn't the best experience. As Tori and I haven't been claimed yet, we were stuck with the Hermes kids on their table. Apparently, it used to be a lot more cramped, but that Percy guy made the gods claim all their kids instead of becoming a god, which was pretty cool, I guess. Or just incredibly stupid. I also had to burn some of my food as an offering to the gods. I didn't feel like sacrificing anything to a god or goddess who couldn't even be bothered to claim me, but I did it anyway.

Nothing else that interesting happened during dinner. I caught Tori staring at me a few times, and Chiron, who, as it turns out, IS the Chiron I was thinking of earlier, gave me and Tori the same look he was giving me earlier, as if he knew something we didn't.

According to Robbie, and Andre, the Hermes cabin and the Apollo cabin have started a betting pool as to whose daughter I am. They think that Tori's an Aphrodite, which I could see happening, as she's never wanted to date Beck even after I gave her permission, and she's really hot. She could easily blend in with the models. Or Athena, because she's really smart, not that I'd ever tell her that. Apparently, the lead candidate for me is Ares. That'd be cool, I guess, but the counselor, Clarisse, seems like a bitch, an even bigger one than me, if that was possible. But I'm more terrifying than her, so it all evens out.

It's time for campfire. The flames are at waist height, and a mix of green, and sort of orange which is meant to mean that everybody's at peace and a bit excited. Annabeth told me about how the flames reflect the camps emotions. The peaceful thing sounds promising, and the excited thing is probably about me and Tor. Not that I'm self-centered or anything, but everyone has been talking about us because we should've been claimed by now. What can I say? Everyone wants to know about us. We're awesome like that.

Andre is leading the camp in the sing along. Probably a rite of passage for the Apollo cabin or some chizz. I'm sitting next to Tori and we're laughing and smiling with each other. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the entire Aphrodite cabin, including Beck and Carly, pointing at us and whispering.

"The models are staring at us." I tell Tori.

"I know. What do you think it's about?" She asks.

"Judging by their mom, nothing that I'll like." I reply.

"Yeah, why won't you like it? Their mom is like, the ultimate matchmaker."

I sigh. How long will it take her to get it? "I don't WANT a boyfriend!"

"Yeah, but why?" She pouts.

"I just don't want a BOYfriend, okay?"

"But why?" She asks. She pauses and a look of realisation comes over her. "Oooohhhh."

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

"Then you want a girlfriend? Anyone in particular?"

"Yeah, I've got my eye on someone." I shrug.

"That's weird. I've got my eye on someone, too." She said.

"Oh, really?" I asked, determined to hide the fact that it felt like my stomach was doing backflips. "Do I know them?"

"Yeah. They're in our group, actually."

A thought occurred to me. The backflips stopped. "It's Beck, isn't it?"

"No."

"But I said you could date him."

"Trust me. Not my type."

"Andre."

"Still not my type."

"But you guys seem so close."

She shook her head.

"Robbie?"

"…No. Just… No."

"There's no one else."

"Here's a hint. I don't want a boyfriend, either."

My eyes widen. Does that mean?

"Cat."

"Nope."

I gasp.

She nods, and blushes. Then she straightens up. "My turn to guess. Does this person go to our school?"

All I can do is nod.

"Have you worked with this person before?"

I nod again.

"Is it Cat?"

"Are you kidding? Letting her plan a date would end in something like a kid's fifth birthday party. And the sex? It'd be like molesting a child."

"So that leaves…" She blushes.

"How long have you liked me?" I ask

"Ever since, 'DUDE, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?" She laughs. "You?"

"Ever since I broke up with Beck that time. Remember when I went to your place crying?" She nods

"And the song?" She asks.

"It wasn't for Beck. It was for you. But when you didn't come up on stage and Beck did, I figured there was no way you liked me like that and Beck was willing and there and it was better than embarrassing myself in front of the entire school when you didn't come up."

I lean in about the same time she does. I can feel her breath on my lips. Her hand on my cheek. My hand going to the back of her neck. I'm close. So close.

Then there's a bright flash. We are jerked apart. I've landed on the ground. Painfully, I might add. . Tori is… oh, gods, Tori. She's still on the bench, but she's got a blue glow around her, and there's a cloud of lightning around her. She stays like that for a few seconds, and then she opens her eyes. The glow fades. A lightning bolt is over her head. Everyone gasps.

I hear Chiron mutter "god of the theatre indeed." Then he says. "All hail Victoria Vega, daughter of Zeus, lord of the sky, king of the gods, defeater of Kronos."

Everyone kneels, then a boy walks up to her. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. A girl is with him. She has the same eyes as the boy and black hair. The girl speaks. "Tori. Hi. I'm Thalia and this is Jason. We're your siblings, I guess. We should have a talk later. See you in cabin 1, sister." She smiles, and walks off with the boy following her. I get up and go over to Tori.

"Congrats, Zeus kid." I smile.

"Yeah. Way to kill a moment, though." She jokes.

"I know, right!" I laugh.

"Don't worry… you'll get claimed."

"Rather sooner than later." I sigh.

Then she gasps, and looks down. So do I.

I'm wearing a blue dress with purple straps and light brown boots. On my arm is a silver handbag, and a load of bracelets. No. No way am I an Aphrodite kid. No. Way. Then I realise I'm surrounded by a black aura. I look up. There's a black helm hovering above my head. The symbol of Hades.

"All hail Jadelyn West, daughter of Hades, lord of the dead and riches, ruler of the underworld." Again, everyone gasps. Again, everyone kneels.

Tori walks up to me. "Congrats, Hades kid." She smirks.

"Thanks, Vega."

"One question. What's with the makeover?" Tori asks.

"I'd like to know that myself." I reply. We walk up to Chiron. "What's happened to my clothes?"

"My guess is you were blessed by Aphrodite. If you want to know what that's like, talk to Percy and Annabeth over there, so you know what you're in for. And if she has taken an interest in you, then all I can say is good luck. You'll need it." He says before walking off.

"Well, that was very clear and obvious."

"Yeah, not vague at all."

We turn to look at each other.

"I need to go find Percabeth. And change out of these clothes. And move my stuff into my new cabin." I tell her.

"Yeah. I need to get settled into my new cabin, too. And meet my brother and sister, it seems."

"Good luck with that."

"You, too."

She gave me a sad smile and walked off. Against my better judgement, I yelled after her, "hey, Vega!" She turned. "If you need help with you siblings or… anything… come visit me."

Even from this distance I could see her smile. "Same here. Well, not the brother sister thing, but… yeah, anything… and I hope Aphrodite hasn't cursed you or whatever."

"Thanks, Vega." I say, hoping she can't see my blush. I watch her go, and sigh to myself before walking off to find Percabeth.


	5. Chapter 5: Jade

"Hey, Percabeth!" I yell as I catch up with them.

"Hey, Jade. What's up?" Percy smiles.

"Olympus." I reply, glad I was starting to get the hang of it. They smiled.

"Is this about the wardrobe change?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yeah." I reply.

"You were 'blessed' by Aphrodite." I noticed how she made air quotes around the word blessed. "The same thing happened to me at my claiming." She told me.

"So what does it mean for me?" I asked, impatient.

"It means that Aphrodite has taken a special interest in you." Percy said.

"How special? And good special or bad special?" I asked.

"Depends. We had to wait 4 years, 1 almost girlfriend, the friend zone, and a war." Percy said grimly.

"Oh, great."

"But it was worth it." He panicked when he saw Annabeth's face at 'almost girlfriend'. "I mean, look how happy we are, now."

"Okay, so, basically, my love life's screwed for a while, but then it'll all work out?"

"Not necessarily, but probably." Annabeth says, smiling at me sympathetically.

"Okay, then." I sigh. I trudge over to the Hades cabin. It looks really cool. Black walls with green fire on the wall. I tentatively open the door, which isn't like me at all. Inside there's a dozen bunk beds, but only 2 of them look like they've been slept in. Bookshelves line the walls. There are a few chairs here and there. I flip one of the switches by the door, and the cabin is illuminated with pale light. I flip the other switch, and the only light is a creepy green glow. My kind of place.

I switch the normal lighting back on, almost sad to see the green glow fade. I go to the nearest bed, and notice a note on it. It's written in ancient Greek, but I can translate it pretty easily. I've always been able to do this. I'm not sure how. Guess it's the whole demigod thing... The note says:

_Jade,_

_My name is Hazel. I am sorry neither me nor our brother could be there, but I have a meeting with the other cabin leaders, and Nico has some business to attend to for our father. I should be back by ten, just before they release the harpies. If I am not, assume I am staying overnight at Big House. Get settled in, and if you are still awake and if I return tonight, we will talk then, if not, we can talk at breakfast tomorrow, which I will wake you up in time for at eight o'clock._

_Hazel._

I have a brother and a sister. Wow. Just... wow. Something else Tori and I have in common.

I hear a pounding on my door. I check my watch. Hazel may or may not be back in an hour, so I know it's not her. The pounding gets more frantic. I walk over to the door and open it. Tori. Crying.

"Who did this and where are they?" I ask, very protective all of a sudden. She cries again, and collapses into me, still crying. I drag her over to my bed, and lay her down. I stand her up, and move to get a chair. She grabs my wrist. It might be the aftereffects of her claiming, but I feel sparks shoot up my arm. I lay down next to her, and wrap my arms around her. She buries her face in the crook of my neck, still sobbing.

"Tor? What's wrong?" I ask, albeit hesitantly.

"Jason and Thalia." She whimpers.

"What did they do? I'll kill them." I tell her. She shakes her head.

"It's nothing they did. Well, they didn't mean to, anyway. It's my fault, if anything."

"I don't understand."

"Jason and Thalia are full blooded siblings. They've known each other all their lives. They're really close, and that means I'm always going to be the other Zeus kid, just like with Trina." She sniffs.

I laugh a little, and she glares at me. "Okay, for starters, once you showed up at HA, you were never the other Vega. You were always Tori, and Trina was the other, untalented, older sister. Second, you can't be upset that they're so close. They are full siblings, after all. And it could be worse. They could hate each other and you would have to go between them. At least your brother and sister were there to greet you."

"You have a brother and sister?" She asks. I was glad she'd stopped crying by now.

"Yeah. Nico and Hazel. Nico's in the Underworld right now. Hazel's at a council meeting."

"That's where Jason and Thalia went."

We're silent for a while, just laying there together on the bed and generally enjoying each others company. It's weird with us. We never have to say anything to get what the other means, and we don't have to be constantly filling awkward silences, because our silences aren't awkward. I look down at her, and kiss the top of her head. I think I love her. I smile and sigh. Tori snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we?" She asks.

"I'm not sure. I lo-like you." I say, hoping she didn't catch my slip up.

"I lo-like you, too." She smirks. One half of my brain is going, _she noticed_, and the other half is going _damn, that smirk is sexy_. Ugh, so confusing.

The next thing I know I'm leaning in. So is she. Our eyes lock. Then our lips. My eyes flutter closed. My hands are on her back, and they move up to her hair and face, then back down to her ass. Her hands are going from my face to my chest and back. I smile against her lips. I always knew she had a thing for my boobs.

When breathing becomes necessary, we break apart.

"Knew you had a thing for my boobs, Tor." I grin.

"You called me Tor." She smiles.

"Yeah. I-is that a problem?" I stutter. I curse myself. Jade West doesn't stutter.

She giggles. _Cute. _"No problem, but I don't think I've ever heard you call me anything but Vega."

"Well, I think it's time things change, don't you?" I wink, before kissing her again.

"Why don't you call me... your girlfriend?" She smiles. I smile back.

"I would like that a lot." I say.

"Then it's settled." She giggles. _So damn cute._

Pretty soon we fall asleep in each others arms. **(A/N~I know, cliche, right? Sue me)**


	6. Chapter 6: Jade

"Wake up, time for- whoa. Sorry."

I open my eyes, blinking about the sudden light. I try to sit up, but Tori's arm is around my waist. She shifts in her sleep and hugs me tighter. There is a girl standing in the doorway. She looks about 14, maybe 15. She has dark hair and skin with golden eyes. She says, "I'm Hazel. Your sister. I'll leave the two of you alone and I'll meet you at the dining pavilion. Don't be late. It might get awkward." She leaves.

Tori wakes up. The sight of her, even with her rumpled clothes and bed hair she still looks beautiful. _Wow, West. Corny, much? _The me in my head says. Then another voice says _I think it's sweet. _I jump. That's never happened before.

"Jade, baby? What's wrong?" Tori asks. Inwardly I can't help but think_ I love it when she calls me baby._

Then the other voice speaks again. _I know, right? It's so cute! _Followed by lots of squealing.

"Nothing, Tor. Just this stupid voice in my head." I say almost without thinking.

"Oh my gods, you've been getting that, too?" She questions.

"Yeah. Like this really high pitched girly voice. And squealing. Lots and lots of squealing."

"Me too!" She yells.

I get an idea. "Let me try something." I tell her. Then I think _who are you?_

_I'm offended you didn't recognize me earlier, dear. I blessed you. The least you could do is know who I am!_

_Lady Aphrodite. Well, sorry. I'm just not used to hearing voices other than my own in my head._

_That's quite alright. I won't make you really ugly or unlucky in love. Besides, I have something big planned for you! It's going to be so entertaining!_

_Wait, what? _I ask, but she's gone.

I turn to Tori, who has been watching me this whole time. "The voice is Aphrodite." I tell her. "Apparently she has something big planned for us. She says it's going to be really entertaining."

"Did she actually say 'entertaining'?" Tori asks. I nod. "Well, that doesn't sound too good." She grimaces. I nod again.

"Now, let's stop with the depressing chiz. Whatever happens, happens. I just want to enjoy today with my beautiful girlfriend. Is that alright with you?" I smirk.

She blushes and nods.

"Okay, then. Breakfast?" I ask.

She nods again. I hold out my hand and she gets off the bed. We put on our shoes and walk to the pavilion we had dinner in last night, holding hands all the way. As we get closer the chatter gets louder, but when we get there the volume goes up about 10 times as much. All the noise is coming from the Aphrodite table. All the girls and even a few of the guys are squealing. Beck is glaring at us.

"Who spat in his coffee?" Tor whispers to me, gesturing to Beck.

"I don't know but going off the look on his face they did a lot worse than spit in it." I chuckle. She laughs, long and loud, and I find myself staring. I can't help it. The way her eyes crinkle up and her mouth opens in a gorgeous smile and her head goes back, exposing the tan curve of her throat. I shake my head to clear it when I see her smirking at me. _Damn, she noticed._

She lets go of my hand and starts to walk over to her table. I watch her go, and then I go and sit at the Hades table, where Hazel and a tall goth guy with pale skin and dark hair are waiting. The guy must be the half brother that Hazel mentioned, Nico. I sit and turn to the guy. "Are you Nico?" I ask. No point in waiting for him to tell me.

"Yeah. And you are?" He mutters.

"I'm your half sister, Jade." I tell him, extending my hand.

He turns to Hazel. "We have a half sister?"

"Well, she's right there." She reminds him.

"Can we start again?" Nico asks awkwardly. "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and your half brother."

"Jadelyn West, but you can call me Jade. Hades kid. Your half sister." I smile, extending my arm again. He takes it, and we shake hands, before returning to our plates.

I go up to the fire and throw a couple pieces of bacon in the flames. I sit back down and start eating.

I don't say a word to Nico or Hazel for the rest of the meal. Call me antisocial, but if they really wanted to talk to me, they would initiate a conversation. Besides, I'm too busy watching the Zeus table, glad to see Tori is getting on with her new siblings. They're laughing and talking and they seem comfortable in each other's company, but still I'm watching in case anything happens.

Nothing does. Halfway through breakfast Beck comes up to me. "Jade." He says, possibly trying to sound serious, but it's hard to tell.

"Beck." I reply, a slight smile on my face, in case he's not really trying to be serious.

"So, you and Tori?" He asks.

"Yeah, me and Tori. Problem?" I don't know why I'm getting defensive all of a sudden, I just am.

"No, no. I'm happy for you." He smirks.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not really?"

"I am. You were a little bi-curious after we broke up. That's all."My hand tightens around the scissors I stored in my pocket. Did he seriously just say that?

"I don't know what I ever saw in you. Stay the Hades away from me. I love Tori. It took me a long time to realize it, but it's true. I love Tori. I'm not bi-curious. And if you ever grow up, give me a call. I would like to be friends with you. But there's no way we are getting back together."

"Oh, please. You say that every time, but we both know, it's not a matter of if you'll come back to me, it's when. You always do." The hand holding the scissors tightens again, but instead of stabbing him in the balls, my other hand reaches up and smacks him in the face. By now the entire camp is watching.

I get up and walk away from him, and the spectators. I look at Tori, and her eyes are glistening. Andre gives me an approving nod. Cat is oblivious. Freddie and Robbie are glaring murderously at Beck. In the corner of my eye I can see Sam taking out the buttersock. I look at Sam and mouth "give him hell." She mouths back "I will."

I smile to myself as I walk over to the Hades cabin. I'm barely there for a minute before there's a knock on the door, and Tori enters. "You okay, baby?" She whispers.

I nod. She walks over to the bed I'm sitting on and sits next to me before taking my chin in her hands and kissing me. I kiss back. Things get heated. Pretty soon, hands are up shirts. Then our tongues are wrestling with each other. Next thing I know, I'm straddling her. Our shirts are off. I unbuckle her belt and pull it off. I look into her eyes as my hands go down to the zipper on her jeans. I hesitate, giving her plenty of opportunity to tell me to stop. She doesn't. Her zipper goes down. She pulls my skirt off. I struggle to pull her skinny jeans down her legs. The jeans are off. Then there is a voice. _Iris message from the gods for Jadelyn West and Victoria Vega. Do you accept?__  
_

"Shit." I whisper. I get off her. "We can't ignore the gods, Tor." I pull my shirt back on. She groans and pulls hers on. She gets back into her skinny jeans in what must be record time. I slip into my skirt. "We accept." I say. Suddenly the screen shows a beautiful woman with long brown hair, tanned skin, big brown eyes, and ridiculous cheekbo-holy crap, it's Tori.

"Jade, am I the only one seeing you on the screen?" Tori asks.

"Well, Tor, I'm seeing you." I reply.

"Oh, how cute!" Screen Tori squeals.

We turn to each other. "Aphrodite." We say in sync.

"Yup. Anyway, we want to see you two. On Olympus. Now. We're beaming you up and letting Chiron know." She says, disconnecting the call.

"The gods want to see us?" I wonder.

"Beaming us up?" She asks.

The I feel my body slipping away. I have time to grab Tori's hand before my body disappears completely.


	7. Chapter 7: Jade

We're on Olympus. I look around the room, blinking in a futile attempt to get rid of my headache. I can see my dad, but for now I ignore him and bow to Tori's dad. "Lord Zeus." I straighten up, and turn to my dad. "Father." He nods. Tori stands up and takes my hand.

"Why have you summoned us?" I ask, trying not to let my impatience show.

"It's very simple. The council are not sure about you being together." Zeus says.

I see red. _Who do these people think they are? Me and Tori have known that we're demigods for less than 48 hours and we've been together for less than that! Our parents have never wanted anything to do with us up until now, hell, this is the first time either of us have met our real dads and they're already telling us who we can and can't date!? What the fuck?_

"Daughter, please bear in mind we can hear your thoughts." My dad says. I hold Tori's hand a little tighter.

"It's okay, baby, we'll get through this." Tori whispers in my ear. I turn and smile at her weakly. She squeezes my hand.

"JORI!" Aphrodite squeals. The Olympians roll their eyes.

"Father, may I ask why you aren't sure about me and Jade?" Tori asks hesitantly.

"We all have our opinions. I personally think you can do better than that Hades spawn. According to Aphrodite people are scared to ask her out and she has had a boyfriend whose heart she is always breaking because she keeps breaking up with him and getting back together with the next day. She is fickle. And untrustworthy. The boy in question said just this morning that she's just curious and that she will be back together with him in no time." He states. The words sting and it takes all my willpower not to react.

The woman sitting next to him, probably Hera, says, "I am the goddess of marriage and family. People of the same gender cannot have either one of those."

"You do know that same sex marriage is being legalized all over the US, right? And people can adopt. Or use sperm donors." I clarify. She ignores me. I already hate her.

The guy next to her, who, going by the throne and the beach outfit is Poseidon, speaks up. "I personally don't see anything wrong with it. I didn't disagree with my son dating my rivals daughter. How can I possibly disagree with two people with feelings as deep as theirs dating?"

_Thank you, Lord Poseidon. _I think. He nods at me.

The woman next to Hera, who I recognize as Demeter, looks me dead in the eye and says "I don't like the two of you together because I don't like you."

_What? _"Why? Because I'm a child of Hades? I can't help that I was born, and , no offense, dad but I don't see why my heritage should be used by people who don't even know me to define who I am and what I can and can't do." Instead of looking upset, my dad nods in approval.

Surprisingly, Ares is the next to say he agrees with me and Tor. "'Dite likes you two together." He shrugs.

"It would not be wise to separate these two. It would distract them and if Aphrodite has anything to say about it it will not work, anyway." Blonde hair and grey eyes. That's gotta be Athena.

The next to speak is this guy on a golden throne. Apollo. "Two hot girls getting it on. What's not to like?" He smiles, as if he'd just said something really insightful. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"I know, right?" Yells this guy with salt and pepper hair and a messenger bag. Hermes. He leans across and he and Apollo fist bump and shout "pa-doink!" My eyes widen and I turn to Tori. She mouths "Nozu guys." I nod. Then Apollo and Hermes nod.

"Really liked your singing by the way, Tori. You too, Jade. That countdown you did was the hottest thing I've ever heard." I'm pretty sure I blushed. "And usually we're a lot smoother, but 'Dite over there wanted us to flirt with you both so she'd know how you'd react." _Okay..._

"I'm not too fond of it. You both would make excellent hunters." Artemis. Tori holds onto my hand tighter before I attempt to kill an immortal goddess.

I wince as I see the next speaker. He's got a leg in a brace and he looks like his beard is about to catch fire. He shrugs, which is equally painful to see. "If my wife is cool with it, then so am I." I couldn't help but notice the emphasis he put on my wife. And how he glared at Ares when he said it.

Everyone looks at Tori. I mean, Aphrodite, who happens to look exactly like Tori to me. I blink. They're identical. "I'm gonna ask this again, are you seeing two of you?" I whisper to Tori.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question." She whispers back.

Aphrodite squeals. Again.

"What is it now, Aphrodite?" Zeus asks, annoyed.

"They both see each other when they look at me." She screeches. A few female goddesses aw.

"Wait, what does that mean, exactly?" Tori questions.

"When someone looks at me, I change my appearance to look the way that is most appealing to them personally, becoming who they think is the hottest person ever. You both saw each other, so you both think that the other is the hottest person ever." She explains. I blush, and I can see Tori has gone bright red. "Oh, and of course I want you two together. If I didn't you'd still be frenemies at best and neither of you would have fallen in love with the other. I know true love when I see it. And FYI, I don't mess with your lightning or cereal or wine or whatever so I don't see why we're even discussing this. This is my turf."

"I'm against it because I hate children." Mr D comments. I glare at him, and I'm pleased to say I made a 3000 year old immortal whimper in fear.

The only person who hasn't spoken is my dad. We all look at him. "Of course I'm for it. Unlike you, Zeus, I care for my daughter and the last 24 hours are the happiest I've ever seen her." He comments. I smile and I feel Tori put her arms around me. I hug her back. She burrows her face into my chest and I gently kiss the top of her head. Zeus clears his throat. We pull apart and turn to him.

I step forward, keeping a tight hold of Tori's hand. "Look, Lord Zeus, I love your daughter with all my heart. I may have been a gank to her in the past but I was trying to hide my feelings because I was scared of them, particularly when I was with Beck. I couldn't even begin to comprehend my feelings, let alone express them. I also thought I wouldn't be accepted, and Tor wouldn't return my feelings. And for the first time in my life I am glad to be proved wrong. We've only just started this and I'm already proud to call her my girlfriend. She's a smart, talented, beautiful woman and I'm not ready to give her up. After some of the things he said this morning, I have no intention of even being friends with Beck, let alone dating him. This isn't just a phase. I'm not going to break her heart. Please let me prove it to you." I plead.

He sighs, and considers everything I just said.

Finally he speaks. "Very well. I order a quest!"

**A/N~ And that's the end of the chapter. I have no quest ideas whatsoever, but if you have an idea can you please post a review with that in. I might work on my other promised couples in the time gap. If you come up with a really good idea for a SOLO quest for Jade, the chapter, or chapters** **that the quest is in will be dedicated to you. Until then, no more Jori. Soz.**

**Competition closing date: 1st of August because I'm going on holiday on July 18th and I won't be able to update until I get back.**


	8. Chapter 8: Sam

My head hits the mat and I grunt in pain.

"There's more where that came from, Blondie." Clarisse hisses in my ear before she gets off me.

"A lot more. Maybe it'd hurt less if you didn't weigh so much" I mutter. She turns.

"What did you just say, _Blondie_?" She yells.

I roll my eyes and hold up my hands in mock surrender. "Nothing, nothing. Just that your fat ass causes me to feel like I'm being crushed by an overweight elephant every time you pin me down." A few kids snicker. She pulls out her electric spear. I try not to let the fear show, and say. "What? Pulling out Lamer cos you're too scared to fight me properly?" She sneers and grabs a sword from one of our siblings. I still can't believe I'm related to _that._

She charges. I step to the side and stick my foot out, causing her to trip. She grunts and gets back up.

"Having some trouble there, loser?" I smirk. Big mistake. She spins to face me, and I realize that taking on this girl was a big mistake. I've only been here 2 days, and had about half a days training. I don't know how to handle most of the weapons... except...

I pull out the buttersock. She laughs. "Is that a tube sock?"

I laugh evilly. "Full of butter."

She laughs even more. "Please. Like you could do me any damage with that, Blondie."

"Oh, you have no idea." I smirk before running forward and hitting her round the head. She crumples almost immediately. It's sorta pathetic. I whack her on the head again, then her back a couple times. She reaches up, and grabs the sock. She is showered in green butter that wasn't green when I put it in there. Wait, how the Hades did she manage to tear the sock? I shrug and start to walk away. A sword lands by my foot, just where I'm about to step. Lo and behold, my cabins resident psycho is standing up and holding a sword.

I gesture to the sword. "I can't lift that."

"Too bad." She says before charging again. I step to the side and stick my ankle out like before, but this time she is prepared. She kicks my ankle. There's a cracking sound and I crumple, clutching my now broken ankle, and soon realize that clutching a broken ankle is a bad idea. I can't move it. I can't stand. I'm totally at the mercy of the wazzed off psycho standing above me holding a sword. Chizz.

She's about to swing. Bye, left arm. We had a good run. She swings. I close my eyes. But the pain never comes. For a second, I think that my arm's gone and I can't feel it because all my pain sensors are gone. I turn my head and open my eyes, ready to check the damage.

My arm's there. Weird. I look up. Clarisse is standing above me looking severely wazzed off. A sword is locked with hers. I look along the length of the second sword. A hand is attached to it. I know that hand. My eyes travel further and further up the hand. A wrist. An arm. A neck. A face.

"Freddie?" I ask.

The boy in question pulls the sword up, bringing Clarisse's sword with it. He slices. She dodges. She lunges at him. He steps back, and uses his blade to twist the hilt of the sword, making her drop it. He kicks it across the training ground, and puts his sword up against her neck. Everyone on the training ground is staring at him in awe.

Percy walks up to him. "Freddie, right? Have you ever had a lesson?"

Freddie shakes his head and says "not here but I used to do some fencing."

"I see. Did you learn how to do that?" Percy asks

"No. I thought it was a good idea." Freddie shrugs

"And that was the first time you've tried it?"

"Yeah." Freddie confirms

"Interesting. We should have a talk." Percy says

"Okay, but not right now. I've gotta take princess here to the infirmary." He gestures to me. I hear Clarisse snicker at princess.

"I'm fine, Freddie, just pass me that sword and I'll use it as a cane." I tell him, reluctant to look weak in front of Clarisse, because I know she'll mock me for it later. Freddie just shakes his head and bends down. Next thing I know, he's picked me up and is holding me bridal style. "Freddie! Put me down!" I yell, trying not to blush.

"Fine. I'll put you down." He says, running over to the canoe lake.

I look down at the water he is currently dangling me over. "Fredward Benson, I swear if you drop me I'll get you back, and as you know, momma knows her payback." I wrap my arms around his neck in case he decides to drop me.

"Fine." He repents. "But stop being so stubborn and let me take you to the infirmary. I can tell without doing any more than looking at the ankle that it's broken. Badly."

"Fine." I sigh, and shift a bit closer to him, burrowing my face into his chest, knowing that if he asks me about it I'll deny it, but how many opportunities do you get to randomly hug the guy you're in love with who thinks you hate him!?

He carries me over to the infirmary, insulting Clarisse the whole way. We arrive and talks to a medic, who shows Freddie to a bed. Then the medic examines me and gives me some ambrosia and nectar. Freddie stays with me the whole time, which I'm grateful for. An hour later, my ankle's all fixed up and we walk out of the infirmary hand in hand. I'm not sure who initiated the contact, but I'm not exactly complaining. We walk down to the canoe lake and sit on the beach. The dinner horn sounds and we race to the dining pavilion. I win.


	9. Chapter 9: Tori

**A/N~ Warning. More dumb but necessary cliches coming up.**

"I order a quest!" My dad yells.

"Father, no!" I protest.

"It's okay, Tor. Remember, I love you. So much." Jade whispers before kissing me.

"I love you, too." I reply. I kiss her, and then I feel my body slipping away and my vision going dark.

"No!" I scream. I open my eyes. I'm on top of the Zeus table in the dining pavilion. I immediately look towards the Hades table. Hazel and some guy are there, but no Jade. I run over to them.

"Is Jade here?" I ask, looking around wildly. I must seem crazy. They shake their heads and I burst into tears.

Chiron canters up to me. "Tori, what's happened?" He asks.

"Jade... we...we were called up to Olympus and... my dad...Hera...others... they didn't want us together... dad said Jade wasn't good enough... couldn't be trusted... and she said 'let me prove I am'... and he said... he ordered a quest... I tried to stop him, and then I wasn't there anymore. And now Jade's on a quest and I have no idea what's happened to her and I don't know if I'll ever see her again. I don't know what to do! What if she fails? What if something happens to her? What if she dies? It'll all be my fault! She did it to be with me! I don't think I can live without her." I whisper the last part.

He sighs. "You've had a long day. Why don't you go into your cabin and lie down? Try and get some sleep. I'll have someone bring you some food later."

I nod, knowing that I probably won't be able to get some sleep or eat anything. I stand up, ignoring the entire camps eyes on me. I wipe my face and begin walking to the Zeus cabin. Then I remember that I left my belt in her cabin earlier. I go into the Hades cabin to get it. I walk over to her bed and see my belt lying on the floor. I pick it up and go to leave when I see her top lying on the floor by her bunk. It's her favorite. Red plaid with long sleeves.

I pick it up and hold it to my face. Then I hold it by my nose and smell it. Coffee and mint in a balance that is so uniquely Jade. Instead of putting it back, I pull it on over my camp shirt, and her scent surrounds me. I smile to myself and walk to my cabin.

When I get inside I burrow under my covers, not even bothering to take my shoes off, and I take the shirt off, only so I can hug it and hold it close to me. I close my eyes and it's almost like Jade is here. Then I remember she's not, and I start crying again.

There's knocking on the door. I take several deep breaths to calm myself down and yell "it's open!" I grimace and put a hand to my throat when I realize how hoarse I sound. The door opens and whats left of the extended gang enter. **(A/N~ When I say extended gang, I mean Tori, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Rex, Andre, Beck, Sam, Freddie, and Carly.) **The only one not with them, other than Jade, is Beck. I shrug it off.

"Tori, what happened?" Andre asks.

"Jade. My dad said he didn't want us together and others agreed with him. He thought I could do better. He basically repeated what Beck said earlier. Hera was saying how we were both girls so we couldn't get married of have a family. Demeter didn't like Jade."

"Wait, what?" Sam yells

"Demeter doesn't like children of Hades, so she doesn't want Jade to be happy. Hades and Aphrodite said I made her happy. Artemis wanted to recruit us for the Hunters, like Thalia. Like either of us would sign up after she stopped us being together. Mr D just doesn't like kids."

"That's not fair!" We all look to Sam, surprised at the sudden outburst. "They shouldn't get to decide. We've known about all this for what, a day? Two?"

"I know, but Sam, they're the gods. We can hardly ignore what they say."

Robbie hesitates before asking "do you know when she'll be back?" I shake my head no, and get the all too familiar feeling that I'm about to cry.

"Guys, I appreciate you coming to help me but... can you go now, please?" They nod and all come forward to hug me. Eventually, the only three left are Sam, Carly, and Cat.

Sam hugs me and says, "hey, Jade's a fighter. And she's as stubborn as Hades. She'll survive." I laugh weakly.

Cat's next. She says "don't worry. Jadey'll come back. I feel it."

Carly speaks. "Me, too. I could tell you two liked each other way back during the Steven incident. She's crazy about you." I smile at her and she hugs me. The three girls leave, and I cry, clutching the shirt to my chest.

A few minutes later, the door opens. Beck. I glare at him. "Get out." I whisper.

"No." He smirks.

"Leave. I don't want to so much as look at you, let alone communicate with you." I mutter.

"Wait, why? What did I do?" He asks, genuinely confused.

I laugh. "Are you kidding? This morning you were talking about how she was going to be back with you in no time and how she was just curious or whatever. Did you know that my dad's reasoning for sending her off on that fucking quest was all based on your conversation with her? If you hadn't said that shit, she might still be here. So, yeah, I don't want to talk to you. You probably just sent the girl I love off to her death!"

"I love her, too!" He shouts

"Oh, please. You love the _idea _of being with her. You like the idea that you can say that you're dating the hottest girl in school. What you don't realize is that she's so much more. She's a person with thoughts of her own, and whenever she expresses them you end up arguing. And you're always saying how you like her for who she is but you're always questioning her, and apologizing for her and insulting her indirectly and the chances of you backing her up when she's arguing with someone other than you are 50/50 at best. You hardly ever have each other's back or even get along and when Jade needs someone to be there for her, who does she go to? Me. And who notices that something's wrong in the first place? Me. You say you care about her, but who says that stuff to someone they care about? Who treats someone they love like that?"

He doesn't answer. He turns and walks towards the door. Halfway there, a small bolt of lightning zaps him, and he runs the rest of the way. _I just blasted Beck_ a voice inside my head says. I see the shirt I picked up earlier lying on my bunk bed. I lay back down and clutch it to my chest, and cry myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10:Tori

**A/N~ Really long chapter here as it involves a grand total of 7 songs of great lyrical importance that cannot be skipped as they all relate to the story, more specifically, the relationships in the story. Except one that's just for fun. Just trust me on this. BTW, I've tried to shorten a couple of the songs so if any of the lyrics are missing, that's why.**

The next morning I am woken up by Thalia. She is standing over me, smiling. "Hey, Tornado. Your friends at the door. Cat, I think." I smile at her.

"Thanks." I reply, climbing out of bed and walking over to Cat, who is jumping up and down on the spot in what I can only assume is excitement. "Hey, Cat." I say.

"Tori, Tori, Tori, Tori, Tori! Guess what!?" She asks/yells.

"What?" I laugh.

"Chiron says we can do a big showcase at the end of the week!" She squeals.

"That's great, Cat! Why don't you let me get dressed and I'll meet you later and we'll talk?"

"Kay kay!" She says, running off.

I watch her run away and mutter "way too early" before going back to my bed and changing into my camp shirt and skinny jeans.

"What's a big showcase?" Thalia asks.

"Oh, it's this thing we do at Hollywood Arts. It's an arts school and every now and then we have a big showcase where everybody basically takes turns showing how superior they are to each other. Also, you can get extra credit for classes and stuff if you do it." She nods.

"Did Trina ever do that?" She asks

"Every time." I grimace. "Unfortunately." I add. She laughs. I'm glad I get along with her and Jason, now. It'd be pretty miserable living in the same cabin as two people I didn't get on with.

My thoughts are interrupted by Cat knocking on the door and yelling "Tori! Why aren't you ready, yet!?" I laugh and turn to Thalia.

"She's a little impatient." Thalia chuckles and nods. "I should probably go."

She nods again, and lies back on her bed. "Have fun. While you're doing that I'm gonna get some sleep." She smirks. I stick my tongue out at her and leave the cabin, almost bumping into Cat.

"So when's the first showcase?" I ask

"Tomorrow! It's going to be so much fun! Andre agreed to MC and everyone else is singing!" She screams.

"Okay... Have you picked a song yet?" I check.

"I'd Lie by Taylor Swift."

_Robbie. _I think. "Is that song for anyone in particular?"

She nods.

"Robbie?"

She says "yeah", and then she covers her mouth with her hands, wide eyed. I laugh.

"Okay... now we've established that your song is not for Robbie can you help me pick one?"

"For Jade?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I already have the perfect song!" She exclaims

"Really? This is Jade, so there aren't any mentions of rainbows or puppies or unicorns?" I check.

"No. Just read the lyrics!" She says, handing me a pink notebook covered in glittery stickers. "Page 10."

I turn to the page and read through the lyrics. Three times. Wow. I look at Cat.

"Did you write this?" I ask

"No. It's by my fave band and I wrote it down when this whole thing started." She smiles

"It's perfect. Do you know the tune or backing track? Can you teach me?" I ask, my words all coming out in a jumble.

She nods. I hug her. "Thank you." I whisper into her ear.

She pulls me toward the Apollo cabin. "Come on, I'll teach you. They have all kinds of cool instruments in there. I'll show you how to play it. Everybody else knows what they're doing, so all we need to do is show you how to do your song. Then we can all rehearse until tomorrow."

I blink. 5 sentences and not one mention of bibble or rainbows. I shrug it off. "Okay, then let's go rehearse. Oh, when is it?"

"After dinner, instead of campfire." She says. "Liquorice?" She offers, pulling some out of her bra.

"No thanks, Cat." I shake my head. "Now, come on, let's go rehearse!" I yell.

After a full day of rehearsal I collapse on my bunk in the Zeus cabin.

"What happened to you?" Jason laughs, seeing me in my current state.

"Cat. Rehearsal. Showcase. Tired." I tell him.

"Okaaayy..." He says, lying down on his bunk. I fall asleep straight after that.

The next day flies by. I train on the climbing wall for a while and then the archery range with Thalia and Jason. During free time I try some knife throwing before Carly drags me to the Aphrodite cabin to get ready for the showcase.

I'm wearing my trademark skinny jeans with brown boots. I'm also wearing a plain white tank top and, thanks to Cat backing me up, Jade's red shirt. I inhale. It still smells just like her, and it feels like she's with me even now. I look to the stage. Sam's first. I smile. This'll be good. She got into HA mainly because of her voice, but I've never heard her sing once. Behind her I can see Andre playing violin. Sam speaks. "Hi. I'll be singing So Close by Jennette Mccurdy." Sam starts singing. Whoa.

_You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin, all my little heart strings _  
_Got me all tied up in knots, anytime I see your face_  
_Oh, it brings out, it brings out the girl in me _  
_Don't know just how you did it, but you got me real good_  
_Hook line and sinker like I knew you could,_  
_But you don't even notice, boy I wish you would _  
_I can't help myself_

_I can't help but smile, every time I see your face_  
_If we never met, I bet you don't know my name_  
_Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy_  
_Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_  
_How do you get to be so close and be so far away_

_I wish you were mine,_  
_All mine, mine all mine,_  
_I wish you mine, all mine,_  
_I wish you were mine_

_I can't help but smile, every time I see your face_  
_If we never met, I bet you don't know my name_  
_Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy_  
_Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break_  
_How do you get to be so close and be so far away (oh, oh, oh)_  
_How do you get to be so close and be so far away_

Sam smiles as she finishes singing. Everyone cheers. Man, that girl can sing! I glance at Freddie. _He has no idea. _I smile. _How can one guy be so dense? Sam clearly likes him!__ Speaking of girls who like Freddie... _Carly mounts the stage. "I'll be singing About You Now by Miranda Cosgrove."

_Maybe I'm wrong, you decide_  
_Should've been strong, yeah I lied_  
_Nobody gets me like...you_

_Couldn't keep hold of you then_  
_How could I know what you meant?_  
_There was nothing to compare to_

_There's a mountain between us_  
_But there's one thing I'm sure of_  
_That I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_  
_Cause I know how I feel about you now_  
_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_  
_But I know how I feel about you now_

_Not a day, pass me by_  
_Not a day, pass me by_  
_When I don't think about you_  
_And there's no moving on_  
_Cause I know you're the one_  
_And I can't be without you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around?_  
_Cause I know how I feel about you now_  
_I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down_  
_But I know how I feel about you now_  
_Yeah I know how I feel about you now_

Her applause is about the same amount Sam gets. I glance at Freddie again, who is currently being flanked by both Carly and Sam. _Seriously, how does he have no idea whatsoever that they like him? _Then I remember that I'm after Carly. I half run half stumble to the stage. I signal Andre and he starts playing the guitar. I step up to the mic, and I'm immediately blinded by the spotlights. I imagine Jade is standing in front of me, giving me that same smile that was so rarely shown, and looking at me as if to say, "well, Vega?" I say "Out of The Blue by Aly & AJ. This is for Jade" before my cue comes._  
_

_When somethings pure_  
_How can people just say_  
_We're not meant to be_  
_And when somethings true_  
_How can people just_  
_Keep me away from you_

_Out of the blue_  
_They said we couldn't be together_  
_I have to get over you_  
_We've been given no choice,_  
_We have no voice_  
_Out of the blue_

_Can't even call on the telephone_  
_Don't even know if you're at home_  
_But to control just how we feel_  
_Between you and I_  
_Not for one to steal_

_Out of the blue_  
_They said we couldn't be together_  
_I have to get over you_  
_We've been given no choice,_  
_We have no voice_

_Just wanna hear what you've got to say_  
_Are you feeling the same_  
_'Cause I'm not okay_  
_Thought when we met there was something more_  
_But the others said no - they shut the door_

_Out of the blue_  
_We should have been together_  
_Don't wanna get over you_  
_When love makes a choice, it has a voice_  
_Out of the blue_

The music fades. Silence then clapping. More than Carly and Sam combined. I walk off stage and collapse on the nearest chair. I see Beck mount the stage. My breath catches in my throat. I hear him say "this is for Jade, too. When it was Me by Paula DeAnda". Everyone's eyes are on me. Beck. Singing. To Jade. Crap.

_She's got brown eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like_

_And I'm not jealous, no I'm not_  
_I just want everything she's got_  
_You look at her so amazed_  
_I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

_And now you don't feel the same_  
_I remember you would shiver every time I said your name_  
_You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes_  
_Now you don't care I'm alive_  
_How did we let the fire die_

_And I'm not jealous, no I'm not_  
_I just want everything she's got_  
_You look at her so amazed_  
_I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

_What makes her so much better than me  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

_That made you smile _  
_That made you laugh _  
_Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me_  
_That was your world _  
_Your perfect guy_  
_Nothing about me has changed_  
_That's why I'm here wondering_

_What makes her so much better than me_  
_What makes her just everything I can never be_  
_What makes her your every dream and fantasy_  
_Because I can remember when it was me_

_When it was me  
__When it was me_

The music fades. Beck stops singing. What the Hades was that? What was the point of that? I'm so focused on figuring out what that was exactly that I barely hear Robbie as he sings "Broken Glass". I zone out for a bit. I come back to my senses as hes sings the last verse.

_Mmm, children that glass sure does look delicious, doesn't it?  
But you can't eat it.  
'cause broken glass is not a food,  
So don't you listen to some dude,  
Who says put cheese on broken glass,  
And make a sand-a-wich!  
Out of broken glass..._

_Let's sing a song about broken glass,  
I'll help you write it after class,  
There is no song that can surpass  
The song we sing,  
About broken glass..._

He gets off stage. Half the camp are smiling, which is a good sign, but the other half all look really weirded out. Robbie gets off stage and Cat passes him on her way up. He is so busy watching her go up the stairs he trips over his own foot.

"Hi, guys. I'll be singing I'd Lie by Taylor Swift."

_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
__He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
__His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
__And if you asked me if I love him,  
__I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_  
_Innocently overlooks the truth_  
_Shouldn't a light go on?_  
_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_  
_He sees everything black and white_  
_Never let nobody see him cry_  
_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

___I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue, oh, and it kills me_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him_  
_If you asked me if I love him_  
_I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away_  
_My gods if I could only say,_  
_"I'm holding every breath for you..."_

_He's probably told you, but he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up_  
_Is "My god, he's beautiful."_  
_So I put on my make-up_  
_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green_  
_He loves to argue, oh, and it kills me_  
_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him_  
_If you asked me if I love him_  
_I'd lie_

The camp cheers and Cat blushes. She makes her way over to me.

"So, Cat, how do you think Robbie liked your song choice?" I tease.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" She yells.

"Nothing, nothing," I lie.

I look towards the stage. Freddie is up on stage, sans Carly and Sam.

"This song is for someone special. It's by Jason Chen. It's called Best Friend. Here goes."

Andre starts playing guitar. _This should be interesting._

_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there._  
_Ever since we were ten, baby._  
_When we were out on the playground playing pretend._  
_Didn't know it back then._

_Now I realize you were the only one_  
_It's never too late to show it._  
_Grow old together,_  
_Have feelings we had before_  
_Back when we were so innocent_

_I pray for all your love_  
_Girl our love is so unreal_  
_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_  
_This is something like a movie_  
_And I don't know how it ends girl_  
_But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

_Through all the dudes that came by_  
_And all the nights that you'd cry._  
_Girl I was there right by your side._  
_How could I tell you I loved you_  
_When you were so happy_  
_With some other guy?_

_Now I realize you were the only one_  
_It's never too late to show it._  
_Grow old together,_  
_Have feelings we had before_  
_When we were so innocent._

_I pray for all your love_  
_Girl our love is so unreal_  
_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_  
_This is something like a movie_  
_And I don't know how it ends girl_  
_But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

_I know it sounds crazy_  
_That you'd be my baby._  
_Girl you mean that much to me._

_And I don't wanna ruin what we have_  
_Love is so unpredictable._

_But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying_  
_You'd fall in love with your best friend_

_I pray for all your love_  
_Girl our love is so unreal_  
_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_  
_This is something like a movie_  
_And I don't know how it ends girl_  
_But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

I look at Sam and Carly. They both look really happy with themselves. Then they realize that they both think that the song is for them. Their expressions change so quickly and so drastically that it's almost comical. Freddie comes down the steps and the two girls are immediately on him, probably asking him who the song was for.

Then Chiron sends us to bed and I go straight to the Zeus cabin. I strip into my underwear and like last night I lie down in bed, hugging Jade's shirt close to me, amazed and thankful it still smells just like her.

**To recap:**

**Sam**

**So Close- Jennette McCurdy**

**Carly**

**About You Now- Miranda Cosgrove**

**Tori**

**Out of the Blue- Aly & AJ**

**Beck**

**When it was Me- Paula DeAnda**

**Robbie**

**Broken Glass- Matt ****Bennett**

**Cat**

**I'd Lie- Taylor Swift**

**Freddie**

**Best Friend- Jason Chen**

**I AM NONE OF THESE PEOPLE AND CONSEQUENTLY OWN NOTHING!**


	11. Chapter 11: Sam

**A/N~ In this chapter, Carly's a bit OOC/ OTT. Soz. I just need her to be evil for a little bit. Carly is essentially Drew in this chapter.**

_What was that? How could I be so dumb? Of course that song was for Carly. Freddie doesn't even see me like that. Oh my gods! It's always Carly! She's the girly one. I'm the tomboy. Why can't he see that way? Never thought I'd say this, but I want to be like Carly. Maybe that'll get Freddie to see me differently. She's always been the center of attention. We named the freaking web show after her. I was the sidekick. I'm just the girl next door. Oh, my gods. Girl next door!_

I see Cat walking past. "Cat!" I yell.

"Hey hey!" Cat replies, before going to walk off again. I run up to her before she leaves.

"Cat, did you say that there was one showcase a week?" I check.

"Yeah! Why?"

"Oh, no reason." _Dammit, Puckett. Stop blushing._

"Is Freddie the reason?" She asked. At my surprised look, she said, "I might act ditsy but that doesn't mean I'm oblivious. I called Jade and Tori before it even happened." She smiled. I blinked.

"You sure you're not an Aphrodite chick?" I ask.

She grimaces and says, "I hope not cos then I'd be going against my half sister."

I smile at her. "Thanks. So one a week?" I clarify. She nods excitedly. "I better get rehearsing."

"Kay kay". She says, skipping off._ Seriously, who skips anywhere anymore, especially at, what, 16, 17?_

I walked over to the Apollo cabin. They have an entire room full of lyrics. The door is open. _Idiots._ I find the lyrics room quickly, and go to the 'S' section and choose the book I need. I grab it and head to the recording studio, only to see someone already in there. Carly. Well, that's just chiz.

"Samantha." She greets.

"Carlotta. What ya full naming me for?" I reply.

"Oh, nothing, honey."

"Did you just call me honey?" I growl.

"Yeah, I did. Problem?" She smiles. I resist the urge to punch her in the face. My hand goes to find the buttersock, until I remember that Clarisse broke it. Great.

"Why are you here, Carly?" I sigh.

"Choosing a song for the next concert. What was it called, again? I don't bother with the details. I have to pick a song that'll make Freddie admit he's head over heels for me."

I snorted. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She genuinely seemed confused. "That song was obviously for me." A cruel, very un-Carly like grin crosses her face. "Oh, did you think it was for you? That's cute. It really is. But, seriously. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. Goddess of love, hello? He's had a crush on me for years. Freddie loves me. Why would he choose you over me? I mean, come on!? Daughter of Ares? As far as you're aware, accessories are things you attach to your swords and formal wear is your battle armor. Which you need, honey. Seriously, do everyone a favor and either wear make up or wear your helmet more often." She scoffs. "You've got a nice rack, I suppose, but that's all you've got going for you."

"Carly, _honey, _you need to stop taking those lessons from Drew. You have until the count of ten to get the Hades outta here. One... Two... Three... Four..."

All that's left is a small cloud of floating make up. I open the book to the required page. Now I have something to prove.

I rehearse for the rest of the morning, when I should be training with the rest of my cabin. Oh, well.

I'm pretty sure Clarisse got my message so I won't miss roll call. I 'borrowed' a Sharpie from Robbie's brothers and wrote "I'M HERE!" on her head. Yeah, she's probably gonna kill me later.

On the up side, no one comes in all morning. The horn sounds. Lunch. Good. Momma's hungry.

I run to the dining pavilion. I'm not late, but I'm not exactly early, either. No one from my cabin is there, yet. I can see Robbie and his siblings, Cat and hers, Freddie and Percy, Tori, and her brother and sister, and... I curl my lip when I see Carly and her siblings. Sure enough, Carly is talking to Drew like they're best buds. They glare at me then return to their conversation. I roll my eyes. No one from my cabin is there yet.

I slump in the seat at the end of the table. I tend to sit here a lot cos this is farthest away from where the cabin leader sits. This sucks. I bully. I'm not the one to get bullied.

Immediately after I sit down there's about 7 or 8 different kinds of meat on my plate. I go up to the fire and scrape in a few chicken drumsticks and my biggest beef steak before sitting back down.

I catch Freddie's eye over on the Poseidon table **(A/N~ Freddie had an identity crisis. Last 1. I promise.) **I smile awkwardly before returning to my meal. I can still feel his gaze on me.

I lazily put a drumstick in my mouth. A few seconds later I pull out the bone, completely clean. I feel a trickle on my skin and look down, and notice a bit of BBQ sauce has fallen onto my cleavage. No point in letting perfectly good sauce go to waste. I use a finger to collect it and lick it off.

The heat from the stare intensifies. I look up, and laugh.

Freddie's eyes have gone wide. His face is red. His mouth is hanging open. I smirk and wink at him, making a note to thank Carly later.

Someone hitting me on the back of my head alerts me to my siblings, and more specifically, Clarisse, arriving. Oh, joy.

"So where were you this morning, Princess? Too good to train with us?"

I flinch at the word Princess. "I was rehearsing for the showcase, something you probably will never enter until being a bitch is recognized as a talent, and don't call me Princess!" I yell.

"Why? Scared your little boyfriend will hear?" She smirks.

"Freddie. Is not. My boyfriend."

"Yeah, right. Don't worry, he won't be your boyfriend for much longer." She laughs.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. _Gods, I sound like Cat._

"Well, dad's not going to like the fact that you're dating the enemy."

"Ares never fought with Poseidon. Like, ever, as far as I'm aware." I reply.

"Not Poseidon. Prissy."

I look over at where she's pointing. "Wait, Percy's the enemy? I thought he was some sort of prophecy child and savior of Olympus or whatever."

"Yeah, but he fought dad and cheated. The god of war would never lose to a demigod. Especially one who had under a months training."

"So, dad lost. Why does that make Freddie the enemy?" I ask, genuinely confused.

"He's related to Prissy. He's close enough."

"Okay, just as well I'm not dating him." I fake smile.

"Fine." She shrugs, turning back to her meal. I roll my eyes and carry on eating.

At the end of lunch, Chiron asks to speak to me. I walk to the head table.

"Samantha" he begins

"Sam." I correct

"... Sam. I understand you have not been training with your cabin." He frowns.

"Nope."

"Is there any reason for this?" He asks.

"Yup. They all hate me. I don't know if there's something I've done to them, or some rite of passage that I was meant to do but forgot, or what, but they don't want me around and they're not even in the same neighborhood as nice when they talk to me, so why should I be like that around them? Why should I even be around them?"

He smiles. _Did I just pass some sort of test?_

"Very well. You may do your morning training with another cabin, perhaps Zeus, Hades or Poseidon. They don't have many members and could use an extra person for team activities. You may go."

I walk off. _Hades has 2 kids already, 3 when Jade gets back. Zeus has 3. Poseidon only has 2. And Freddie's my friend. Poseidon it is, then._

I see Freddie, Percy, and Annabeth at the archery range, training. Well, Freddie's training. Percy and Annabeth are... occupied.

"Hey, Freddie." I greet.

"'Sup, Sam?"

"I was wondering..."

"No, I don't have any fried chicken." He interrupts.

"Well, what good are you then?" I tease. "Seriously, I need a cabin to train with in the mornings. Chiron says that I can switch cos my cabin hate me, and the feeling's mutual."

He agrees without hesitation, and then says, "s'okay with me, but I need to check with Perce." He turns to the couple I have nicknamed Percabeth, only to realize how occupied his brother is. He turns back to me. "He says it's okay." I laugh, and grab a bow and quiver of arrows off the stand next to me. I aim and shoot. Bulls eye. Freddie tries. Unless he meant to hit the ground about 5 meters away from his target. I laugh.

"Nice going, nub." I mock.

"Can you show me?" He pleads.

"How could I say no to that cute little nubby face?" I joke. "Okay, concentrate. Attach the arrow to your bow. Pull back on the string. Deep breaths. Actually aim for the target, dingus. Okay, now... FIRE!" I yell. He jumps and lets go of the string. Bulls eye. We cheer.

"Thanks, Sam!"

"No problem." I laugh. "Now try it without me helping."

He nods, shoots, and misses. "Can you show me again?" He asks.


	12. Chapter 12: Robbie

**A/N~ Another big showcase chapter. Turning into a bit of a songfic... Couldn't choose a song for Freddie. Both good options.**

"You okay, Lacey?" I ask my date.

"Course she ain't, man, she's spending time with you. Voluntarily."

"Rex!" I scold. I turn to Lacey.

"I'm fine thanks, Robbie. Exited. Are you singing tonight?" She asks me.

"Yeah. Andre's the permanent MC now and no one else signed up so all of us HA kids are performing."

"Oh, that's nice." She comments. Cue awkward silence.

"Hiii!" Cat yells, running up to us.

"Hey, Cat." I reply. "Lacey, this is my best friend, Cat. Cat, this is Lacey, my... er... my"

"I'm his girlfriend." She interrupts. _What? We're only 5 minutes into our first date. _The 2 girls glare at each other. _Funny._

Suddenly, Lacey turns towards the stage and squeals right in my ear in the process.

"Ow, can you warn me when you do that?" I ask.

"Shhh, Seddie vs Creddie is about to happen!"

I blink. _Was that actually English? I swear, half the things that come out of that girl's mouth is all abstract sounds. _I look at the stage. Sam is standing by the mic. Wow. Did a fashion magazine throw up on her? She's wearing make up, which is weird for her, a pair of heels, which is even weirder, and, strangest of all, a short silver dress.

"Dang. Momma looks hot." Rex comments.

"Rex!" I chastise. Cat and Lacey have turned their murderous looks on me. "Eep." I squeak, then blush. Cat laughs and pats me on the arm. Lacey glares at her. _What's going on, here?_

"This song goes out to a not so special someone. Hi, Carly." She smirks. Andre plays the track. She sings.

_Small town homecoming queen  
__She's the star in this scene  
__There's no way to deny she's lovely  
__Perfect skin, perfect hair  
__Perfumed hearts everywhere  
__Tell myself that inside she's ugly_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
__She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
__She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
__She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Senior class president_  
_She must be heaven sent_  
_She was never the last one standing_  
_A backseat debutante_  
_Everything that you want_  
_Never too harsh or too demanding_  
_Maybe I'll admit it_  
_I'm a little bitter_  
_Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_  
_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_  
_She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor_  
_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself_  
_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band_  
_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_  
_I get a little bit, she gets a little more_  
_She's Miss America and... she's Miss America_  
_I'm just the girl next door..._

Carly steps past Sam and speaks into the mic. "Thanks for that, _Samantha_. Seriously, _honey, _I really loved that."

I see Sam's face.

"Puckett will hang her by her hair extensions" Rex laughs.

I don't bother to tell him off. Sam told us what Carly said a few days ago. "For someone special." Carly says and starts singing. _  
_

_I know we've been friends forever_  
_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_  
_And after all this time I opened up my eyes_  
_Now I see you were always with me_

_Could it be you & I_  
_Never imagined_  
_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_  
_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_  
_Could it be that it's true_  
_It's you and it's you_

_It's kinda funny you were always near_  
_But who would ever thought we'd end up here_  
_And everytime I need you, you've been there for me_  
_Now it's clear I've been waiting for you_

_Could it be you & I_  
_Never imagined_  
_Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you_  
_Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew_  
_Could it be that it's true_  
_It's you and it's you_

_Could it be you & I  
__Never imagined  
__Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
__Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
__Could it be that it's true  
__It's you and it's you_

Carly switches places with Freddie, brushing him as she does. She giggles, "sorry", before getting off stage, not seeing Freddie's grossed out expression.

"Hi, this song is also for someone special. I couldn't choose 1, so I got permission to sing 2. Here goes." Music. Singing.

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

_'cause she's bittersweet_  
_She knocks me off of my feet_  
_And I can't help myself_  
_I don't want anyone else_  
_She's a mystery_  
_She's too much for me_  
_But I keep comin' back for more_  
_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_She can't keep a secret_  
_For more than an hour_  
_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_  
_And the more she ignores me_  
_The more I adore her_  
_What can I do?_  
_I'd do anything for her_

_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
_  
_And when she sees it's me_  
_On her caller ID_  
_She won't pick up the phone_  
_She'd rather be alone_  
_But I can't give up just yet_  
_Cause every word she's ever said_  
_Is still ringin' in my head_  
_Still ringin' in my head_

_She's cold and she's cruel_  
_But she knows what she's doin'_  
_Knows just what to say_  
_So my whole day is ruined_

_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
_  
_Cause she's bittersweet_  
_She knocks me off of my feet_  
_And I can't help myself_  
_I don't want anyone else_  
_She's a mystery_  
_She's too much for me_  
_But I keep comin' back for more_  
_Oh, I keep comin' back for more_  
_She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_  
_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

_Just the girl_  
_I'm lookin' for_  
_She's just the girl_  
_I'm lookin' for_  
_Just the girl_  
_I'm lookin' for_  
_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_

"OMG, SEDDIE!" Lacey yells

"Yeah, go Sam!" Cat yells, staring Lacey down. Lacey glares.

The music from the 1st song ends, and the 2nd song plays in. I grin. _T__his oughta be good._

_When I saw her she looked my way_  
_And I knew that I was over my head_  
_Ruby lips on a smile so sweet_  
_With a rude attitude that could knock me dead_

_(suddenly)_  
_I heard a voice when she called my name_  
_(suddenly)_  
_I knew my life was gonna change_

_Well she's hotter than hell_  
_And she's cool as they come_  
_And she's smart and she's wild_  
_All rolled into one_  
_Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be_  
_It's not easy to see_  
_That she's an angel to you_  
_But she's a devil to me_

_I don't know what to do  
__I don't know what to say  
__Cause no one knows that she puts me through anyway  
__I'm awake in disaster  
__I can't seem to get past her  
__I try and I try but I can't get away_

_That she's an angel to you_  
_But she's a devil to me_  
_That she's an angel to you_  
_But she's a devil to me_  
_It's not easy to see_

_Well she's hotter than hell  
__And she's cool as they come  
__And she's smart and she's wild  
__All rolled into one  
__Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
__It's not easy to see  
__That she's an angel to you  
__But she's a devil to me_

Freddie jumps off the stage and walks over to where Sam and Carly are glaring at each other. He says something to the girls. Carly smirks at Sam who bites her lip worriedly. Freddie looks confused, then Percy calls him and he walks over, leaving both girls behind.

"Man, those three look like us, but better looking and without me." Rex chortles.

I'm about to tell him to shut up, but then I look at Cat and Lacey. _Oh my gods, he's right!_

Tori is on stage. "Hi, everybody, this song is for Jade." Tori sits at the piano. Andre starts playing the guitar. Sad and slow. _That's different._

_Once upon a time_  
_Not long ago_  
_A girl falls for a girl_  
_Yeah that story's just __the same old same old_  
_She wants to fall so in love_  
_But everyone around her __tells her no_  
_But she don't care because_

_Cause we are one_  
_when we're together_  
_Cause we belong_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Cause when you're here_  
_I've never been better_  
_An when I'm in your arms_  
_That's where I wanna be_  
_So there's no stopping me_  
_oh oh oh oh_

_She has to keep her distance_  
_But she don't wanna listen,no_  
_He tells her that patience __is the key_  
_But this patience is killing me_  
_So here's the story_  
_Here it goes_  
_I will be your princess_  
_You'll never have to be alone_  
_You'll be my prince charming_  
_Cause when I'm in your arms_  
_I know I'm home_

_Cause we are one_  
_when we're together_  
_Cause we belong_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Cause when you're here_  
_I've never been better_  
_An when I'm in your arms_  
_That's where I wanna be_  
_So there's no stopping me_  
_oh oh oh oh_

_You can't stop true love_  
_So there's no stopping us_  
_You can't stop true love_  
_So there's no stopping us_

_Cause we are one_  
_when we're together_  
_Cause we belong_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Cause when you're here_  
_I've never been better_  
_And when I'm in your arms_  
_That's where I wanna be_  
_And there's no stopping me_

There's not a single dry eye in sight. Even Sam is wiping her eyes. Wow. Then Beck climbs on stage. "Also for Jade." Andre glares at him and reluctantly starts playing the required music.

_Jadey, don't cry, I know_  
_You're trying your hardest_  
_And the hardest part is letting go_  
_Of the nights we shared_  
_Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting_  
_But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright_  
_And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so_

_Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight_  
_(I know she's there and)_  
_You're probably hanging out and making eyes_  
_(while across the room, she stares)_  
_I'll bet she gets the nerve to walk the floor_  
_And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

_Because these words were never easier for me to say_  
_Or her to second guess_  
_But I guess_  
_That I can live without you but_  
_Without you I'll be miserable at best_

_You're all that I hoped I'd find_  
_In every single way_  
_And everything I could give_  
_Is everything you couldn't take_  
_Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away_  
_And the hardest part of living_  
_Is just taking breaths to stay_

_So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
__(I know she's there and)  
__You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
__(while across the room, she stares)  
__I'll bet she gets the nerve to walk the floor  
__And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes  
__Because these words were never easier for me to say  
__Or her to second guess  
__But I guess  
__That I can live without you but  
__Without you I'll be miserable at best_

_And this will be the first time in a week  
__That I'll talk to you  
__And I can't speak  
__It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
__Because I dream of her lips on your cheek  
__And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
__But we both know that I'm not that strong  
__I miss the lips that made me fly_

_So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight_  
_(I know she's there and)_  
_You're probably hanging out and making eyes_  
_(while across the room, she stares)_  
_I'll bet she gets the nerve to walk the floor_  
_And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

_Because these words were never easier for me to say_  
_Or her to second guess_  
_But I guess_  
_That I can live without you but_  
_Without you I'll be miserable_  
_And I can live without you_  
_But without you I'll be miserable_  
_And I can live without you_  
_Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best_

"Oh, my turn!" Cat exclaims, running up to the stage. She climbs on, foregoing the steps about half a meter to her right. She steps up to the microphone. "This is for someone special, but probably not the same one as Carly and Freddie. Ahahahahahah." I smile at her and our eyes lock. Music. Singing.

_Boy you're so hard to believe_  
_Boy you're so hard to believe_

_Just a friend_  
_That's all I've ever been to you_  
_Oh just a girl_  
_Who wants to be the center of your world_  
_But I ain't got much to offer_  
_But my heart and soul_  
_And I guess that's not enough_  
_For you to notice me_  
_I'm just a girl_  
_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_  
_To you_

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you_  
_Acting like everything is ok_  
_But ohh_  
_You don't know how it feels to be so in love_  
_With someone who doesn't even know_  
_My secret love_

_In my dreams_  
_I see us both together constantly_  
_Why can't you see_  
_This love that's here for you inside of me_  
_Ohhh_  
_What do I have to do_  
_For you to notice this_  
_You look at her with love_  
_With me it's just friendship_  
_I'm just your girl_  
_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_  
_To you_

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you_  
_Acting like everything is ok_  
_But ohh_  
_you don't know how it feels to be so in love_  
_With someone who doesn't even know_  
_My secret love_

_What do you see in her_  
_You don't see in me (don't see in me)_  
_Boy you're so hard to believe_  
_Why do you show her love_  
_But there's none for me_  
_Boy you don't make sense to me_  
_Cause I don't have much to offer_  
_But my heart and soul_  
_And I guess that's not enough_  
_For you to notice me_  
_I'm just your girl_  
_And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you_  
_To you_

_I try to smile when I see other girls with you_  
_Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)_  
_But ohh_  
_you don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)_  
_With someone who doesn't even know_  
_My secret love_

_Boy you're so hard to believe_

It's my turn. I walk up to the stage and Cat walks right by me. She stops me, and grabs my shirt collar in her hands. She stands on her tip toes and gives me a peck on the lips. I can vaguely hear Lacey scream in the background, and feel everyone's eyes on us. Just as I'm about to kiss back, Cat pulls away and looks up at me with tears in her eyes. _Chiz, I think she thinks I don't like her. _She starts to walk away and I run to the stage.

"Andre, play the track, and hurry." I tell him. "Hey, Cat!" I yell. She stops, and half turns.

_I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
I think you're swell  
You're the nugget in my ChickenMc  
The peanuts in my butter  
Adding fiber to our diets  
Beneficial for each other  
You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth  
You're Aretha Franklin, I'm r-e-s-p-e-c-t  
You're baby giraffe and I'm and a safety ranger  
You're the father and ghost, I'm baby Jesus in the manger  
Our love spans 40 acres, filled with apple trees  
You're Thanksgiving, I'm the turkey  
You're Akeelah, I'm the bee  
You're a guitar, I'm the strings like a Jet ski in the water  
You're New York, I'm the buildings  
You're my mother, I'm your father  
And I think you're swell._

_I think you're swell_  
_I think you're swell._

She turns to face me fully. _Gods, she's beautiful._

_If you're Bobby I'll be Whitney_  
_If you're Method I'll be Redman_  
_If you're Carrie I'm Samantha_  
_If you're Oprah I'll be Stedman._  
_If you're Leia I'm Han Solo_  
_If you're Warbuks I'll be Annie_  
_If you're puff the magic dragon I'll be Peter, Paul, and Mary._  
_I love you like a Cops marathon on TV,_  
_I love you more than the original star wars trilogy_  
_I am the walrus, you are the goo goo gajoo_  
_I'm a whole lot of nothing, you are the much ado_  
_When I say I'm in love it's more than any love has meant_  
_And if we ever go jogging I'll be your antiperspirant_  
_And I think you're swell._

_I think you're swell_  
_I think you're swell_

_And everyday when you're walking down the street  
__Is like every other day because you're constantly walking down the street  
__And everyday I'm only thinking about you  
__And a bunch of other important things, but primarily you  
__And that's true  
__'Cause I think you're swell  
__I think you're swell_

She walks towards me, the crowd parting for her as she does. I smile at her tentatively. She beams back. I can see a few members of our gang sneaking up behind her. They shove her and suddenly she's on stage.

_I think you're swell_  
_I think you're swell_

_I'll be the Jagger to your Richards_  
_The Captain Kirk to your Picard_  
_If you're a molten lava room I'll be the one inept guard_  
_You're the tofu to my hippie the words in my dictionary_  
_If you're sporty and ginger I'll be baby posh and scary_  
_We go together like pastrami on rye_  
_Like watching Titanic and trying not to cry_  
_You're in my mind like a song_  
_You're in my head like a zombie_  
_You're more fun than Frisbee in the park_  
_Or popping edamame._  
_We go together like a parade and confetti_  
_And later if you're hungry I'll make you some spaghetti_

"Would there be meatballs?" She asks, smiling.

"There would." I reply.

_And I think you're swell_

_I think you're swell_  
_I think you're swell_

She stands in front of me, and grabs my collar again, but this time, I meet her as she leans in. She tastes like bibble and red velvet cupcakes. Wow. We break apart after the standard Nickelodeon time for a kiss because we won't be the ones to make the author send this story up a maturity rating. I kiss her on the nose, and she giggles. We walk off the stage arm in arm. Cheesy as it sounds, I don't want to ever have to let go of her.

**SONGS USED**

**-Girl Next Door by Saving Jane**

**-Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano**

**-Just the Girl by Click 5**

**-Angel to You (Devil to Me) by Click 5**

**-Never Been Better by Tiffany Alvord**

**-Miserable at Best by Mayday Parade**

**-Secret Love by Jojo**

**-I Think You're Swell by Matt Bennet**

**ScottyBGood, you won't know how Jade's doing UNTIL I GET SOME QUEST IDEAS! So can everyone please review with some ideas. All I need is the location and nature of the quest, eg Mount Tam to retrieve something or the sea of monsters to kill something. Just don't repeat the previous 9 PJO/HOO books. Be original. I'll do the rest.**

**PS. I can promise that there's something in store for Jade, and she will be back soon... please don't hate me.**


	13. Chapter 13: Tori

**A/N~ 2 week time skip. I am the author so do not question me or I'll kill off someone! Muahahahaha!**

It's been a month since Jade left. Exactly one month. I'm losing my mind. So many questions.

_Where could she be? Wouldn't I have heard from her by now? Did something happen to her?_

My thoughts are interrupted by Thalia. "Tornado! Guess what!?"

"What?" I ask her.

"Jade's back."

I jump off my bunk and run over to Thalia, grabbing her shoulders. "Where is she?"

"Infirmary. Apollo cabin are seeing to her."

I run past her to the infirmary. When I get there Andre sees me first and steps away from the bed that a load of Apollo kids are crowded around. I see Jade for a brief second before someone steps into the gap.

"Tori. You've heard." It's not a question

I nod. "Is she okay?"

He grimaces. "She's alive, but not doing well. We've got no idea what's happened to her. She's not woken up. She has a severe head injury. Possible amnesia. We asked Clovis from Hypnos to put her into a regenerative sleep while she heals. She should be waking up within in the hour. Why don't you go tell the gang?" He asks. I know he's trying to keep me occupied, but I agree anyway.

I make a list of who needs to be told and the order;

-Cat  
-Robbie  
-Freddie  
-Sam

I run to the Iris cabin, and knock. The head counselor, Amitola, **(A/N~ Someone I know reccomended this name. It literally means "of the rainbow")** opens the door.

"Hi, Amitola. Is Cat there?" I ask.

She nods. "Cat!" She yells.

"Whatty?" She appears.

"Jade's back." I tell her.

"JADEY!" She shouts, looking around.

"No, Cat. She's not here." I inform her.

"Where's Jadey, then?" She pouts.

"In the infirmary. Sleeping." I don't mention that she's in a coma and possibly dying. Not just for Cat's sake, but for mine, too. _If I say it out loud, I don't think I'll be able to keep it together. _

"Tor-Tor?" Cat waves her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, did I zone out again?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Sorry. Won't happen again. Can you do me a favor?" I ask.

"Whaty?" She responds.

"Can you go tell Robbie? I need to tell Sam and Freddie."

"Kay kay." She replies, running off to find her boyfriend.

Freddie's next. I run to the Poseidon cabin. Carly storms out. I raise my hand to knock, but I hear voices inside. Well, more moans than words. I turn to leave.

_Freddie needs to know._

I sigh and admit defeat. I knock on the door and seconds later Freddie appears, face flushed, hair messed up, and, thankfully, the door hiding the front of his pants.

"Sooo... who's the lucky girl? Or guy? No judging." I ask

"Err... No one."

"Oh my gods, Benson. I am so giving you lying lessons." Says a voice behind us. I know that voice. My eyes widen.

Sam comes to the door, clothes almost as disheveled as Freddie's, lip gloss smudged, and looking very pleased with herself.

"Well, what is it? We're kinda busy, here." Sam snaps.

"Jade's back. She's in the infirmary. Asleep. They're treating her now. She might not make it." I whisper the last part. Sam pulls me into a hug.

"Freddie, we're going to the infirmary." Sam tells him.

"Okay, I'll meet you there. Just... give me a few minutes." He stutters.

Sam laughs and says, "still got it." before putting an arm around my shoulder and walking with me to the infirmary.

Jade's awake when we arrive. I rush to see her when I notice Beck sitting next to her. He whispers something to her, and she leans over and kisses him on the lips. I feel my heart break.

Sam charges foreward. "What the Hades is the matter with you, West?"

Andre's words from earlier play through my head. _Severe head injury. Possible amnesia. _I step foreward and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. Jade looks at us and I see something flash in her eyes. _Was that jealousy?_

My voice is shaking. "Jade."

"What, Vega?" I look into her eyes and I'm almost certain I can see love in the green orbs. _Funny how I never noticed until now._

"What's the last thing you remember?" I ask.

"Arriving here, and pushing you off the Pegasus." She replies.

_Almost a month ago. Before she broke up with Beck and we got together. _There's a sudden dull aching pain in my chest., but I ignore it for her sake, if nothing else.

"Actually, I remember breaking up with Beck, too, but he told me we got back together. He said you helped, actually. Like always." She gives me a small smile. "Thanks, by the way." Beck is smirking at me.

I open my mouth to say... I don't know what. That I didn't help them? That they never got back together? That she's dating me, not Beck? That we're in love?

Whatever I was about to say dies on my lips when Andre walks up to me and mutters, "don't tell her. She's just recovered. Too much, too fast. I'm not happy about this, either, but that's what dad says. She needs to figure it out on her own."

All I can do is nod. "Get well soon, Jade." I whisper, before walking out. I bump into Cat, Freddie and Robbie on the way.

"Tor-Tor, what is it?" Cat asks.

"Jade doesn't remember being with me. Beck convinced her that they got back together." I whisper, and burst into tears.

The three of them pull me into a group hug. I cry into Cat's shoulder for a while, and then I feel a fourth pair of arms around me. I glimpse blonde hair. Sam.

"It'll be okay, kid." She whispers. "She'll figure it out, and if not, I'll get Beck a few times with the buttersock."

I laugh a little, and pull myself away from the group. "Thanks, guys. I'm gonna go to my cabin. I just need to be alone right now." They nod and I all but run to my cabin. When I arrive I collapse onto my bunk, oddly thankful that Jason and Thalia aren't here, and I cry. I cry for all I'm worth. I cry over Jade. I cry over what Beck did to me, and her. I cry over all my _what if's _and all my questions. So many questions, but I never imagined this.


	14. Chapter 14: Jade

**A/N~ I want to say before you read this that I'm struggling to write this stuff cos I feel like I'm playing... You know those word games where you had a sentence with a blank and had to add in a word? I feel like I'm playing that but no one's bothered to fill in the words and I can't and I have no clue of the basic nature of the word. (Adjective? Noun? Verb?) So until I get some ideas in the writing based around Jori and Bade might be a little sketchy.**

I watch Tori walk out. _Why did she ask me all that? _I wonder. I shrug it off. _Just Tori being Tori. _I smile slightly and turn to Beck. He's watching the now closed door with a smirk on his face.

He turns to me. "Well, now that's taken care of, I need to get back to training." He smiles and stands up._  
_

_Wait, his girlfriend just got back from... somewhere... and almost died, and apparently has memory loss, and he stays for 5 lousy minutes before he has to "get back to training"? _But I smile anyway, knowing that he'll get mad if I argue, and I don't want that. I sigh, and lay back. "Fine, bye baby." I say.

"Love you." He tells me, before he slips out. I try to reply, but nothing comes out, and there's a little voice in my head, the same one as before, back when... when... damn it!

_Honey, I know he's my son and all, but you can't say something you don't mean, and I can't let you. This is my territory, after all._

I blink. _Lady Aphrodite?_

_Look, I know you're memory's not the best but the least you could do is remember my name. I did bless you, after all._

I gasp. _Aphrodite... blessing... it has something to do with... my claiming?_

_Go on..._

_At campfire. That's when I was claimed. There was someone there... I was about to kiss them. They were... tanned. Brown hair, brown eyes._

_Yes..._

_And then... I was thrown. The kiss didn't happen._

_Uh-huh._

_The other person. Was it Beck? The stuff I remember matches his description._

Aphrodite grunts in frustration. It's a very ladylike grunt. _Who else's description does it match?_

My eyes widen. _It wasn't Beck? Oh my gods, he's gonna kill me. I cheated on him._

_Not exactly, and if it makes you feel any better, you know them. They weren't some random stranger._

_We got back together after our fight. How is that not cheating? And I know them? What do you mean?_

My head starts to hurt. I tear up, the pain's so intense. I can't think. I can't speak. When the pain goes away, Aphrodite's gone. "Dammit." I mutter_  
_

I take a deep breath. _Someone I know. Brown hair. Tanned skin. Brown eyes. Not Beck. _That last thought scares me the most. _What will he do to me? I cheated on him. _The tears come back. I take another few breaths._ I need to figure out who it was PDQ. _I use process of elimination. If I can rule out enough people, it has to be the one I couldn't rule out who's left over at the end. If I can't rule out more than 1, then I guess I'm the slut Beck says I am._  
_

_Cat? No. She's totally straight._

_Robbie? Gods, I hope not. I have some standards. Besides, he likes Cat._

A truly horrifying thought occurs to me. _Trina_. Then I remember she was never here and I thank every god I can think of that they had nothing to do with Trina's birth.

_Freddie? Nope. He's not bad, but if I did, I would have a few buttersock shaped bruises._

_Definitely__ not that Carly chick. Straight, for 1 thing. _

There's no one left. Except 1. Tanned. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Just my type. Holy chizz, I tried to kiss Tori Vega, who, according to Percabeth, I like. I slam my head back against the pillow.

_No. I'm straight... mostly... okay, maybe there's an exception to every rule. But Tori isn't even gay. Or bi. She probably thinks I'm some sort of freak. Chizz. This is worse than that Scissoring remake I bought from Sinjin a few years back (starring Sinjin Van Cleef and his Jade sock puppet). Great, I've been trying to push her away since I met her and going by her actions just now I've finally done it. She'll never speak to me again._

"Shit." I whisper. Andre hears me and walks over. "Andre."

"Yeah?" He replies.

"You and Tori share everything. Be honest. On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being me being my ganky self, ten being rape, assault and murder, how badly have I fucked things up with her?" I ask.

"Scale of 1 to 10? 37, but it's not your fault." He informs me. _How could it not be my fault? It's always my fault. I'm the 1 who always fucks things up._

"What did I do? I need to know. And I keep hearing this voice in my head. It's Aphrodite. Can you get rid of her? She keeps on talking about how she blessed me and it's getting irritating."

"Jade, I can't drown out a goddess, much as I'd like to try. If I could help you, I would. But, hey, if you remember anything, you can ask for confirmation. I'm here." He smiles and walks away.

"Hey, Andre!" I yell. He turns. "Thanks."

"No problem, but... yeah, anything... And I hope Aphrodite hasn't cursed you or whatever." He walks off.

Long after he leaves, his words are still ringing in my head,_ "but... yeah, anything... And I hope Aphrodite hasn't cursed you or whatever." **I know those words. **Where have I heard those words before? Argh! I feel like everything is trapped in my head. I just need a trigger._


	15. Chapter 15: Tori

"Tori! Ready for the big showcase?" Cat asks me.

"Wow, has it been a week already?" I reply, smiling, or at least, trying to.

"Yeah! You're the opening act, remember?"

"Yeah. Great." I say in a monotone, all traces of the smile gone.

"Oh, and you have 3 minutes to be up there. I love 3! Ahahahahahah!"

"Cat! Why didn't you tell me?" I yell.

"I just did." I sigh and walk up to the stage, only to once again be blinded by the spotlights. I take the microphone out of Andre's outstretched hand. "As you've probably guessed, this is for someone special." I look out to the audience and lock eyes with Jade, and hold her gaze. I smile. She must have been discharged from the infirmary. But it also means that she still doesn't remember us being together. If she did she would have done something. I listen to the intro and wait for my cue before I start singing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't wanna go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_When sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

The music fades. Silence. I was out loud singing, right? And I did pretty good, I think. Then there's thunderous applause. I look out to the audience and my heart does the all too familiar jumping jacks when I see Jade smiling and clapping along with everyone else. That is, until Beck starts to pull her towards the stage and propels her up on stage. Then he jumps up and snatches the microphone out of my hands, all but shoving me over to the steps. He smirks at me again and I glare at him. Jade gives him a look before Andre starts playing the music, then she starts singing. Even now, it is still 1 of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard.

_Oh yeah yeah_

_The situation turns around_  
_Enough to figure out_  
_That someone else has let you down_  
_So many times_  
_I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_  
_And tell me that I take your breath away_  
_And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure_  
_There's nothing left to say_  
_Tell me that you love me anyway_

_So tell me that you love me anyway_  
_Whoa whoa oh_

_Waking up beside yourself_  
_And what you feel inside_  
_Is being shared with someone else_  
_Nowhere to hide_  
_I don't know why_

_But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_  
_And tell me that I take your breath away_  
_And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure_  
_There's nothing left to say_  
_But tell me that you love me anyway_

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day_  
_I can hear what you say_  
_Now I know why, know we can make it_

_If you tell me that you love me yeah_  
_And tell me that I take your breath away_  
_And maybe if you take one more..._

_So tell me that you love me yeah_  
_And tell me that I take your breath away_  
_Maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure_  
_There's nothing left to say_  
_But tell me that you love me anyway_

Beck was useless in that song. All he did was join in on the chorus and hold her hand, looking into her eyes. All I could think during the entire thing is _that should be me. _She pecks him on the cheek, and I retreat to my cabin in tears.

**SONGS USED:**

**-Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls**

**-Tell Me That You Love Me by Victoria Justice ft. Leon Thomas III**


	16. Chapter 16: Jade

**A/N~ This chapter is A) Triggering as fuck and B) The reason I had to put the story up a maturity level**

The final notes of Tell Me That You Love Me play, and I can see the entire camp either frowning at me, looking at Tori, or glaring at Beck. _What happened? What did he do?_

"Come on, Jade. I'll walk you back to your cabin. He smiles at me. I nod my head, and he forcefully wraps an arm around my waist, making me wince. We walk to my cabin. When we arrive I ask Beck to come inside, before going in, letting the door close behind me and when I arrive I see a note on my bunk, just like on my first night. I pick it up and read it.

_J_

_Nico's with dad again and there's another meeting tonight after the big showcase. It ends late so I'm staying in Big House in case the harpies get me. Sorry. See you in the morning in time for roll call._

_-H_

I grimace and go to put the note in the trash, only to see Beck still there, but now he's in the cabin. With me. Alone. I can remember the last time we were alone like this, and gulp. I steel myself, trying not to let the fear show.

I gesture to the 2 (awesomely comfy and cool looking) dark green beanbags (that Nico constantly reminds me he chose). We sit down. I take a deep breath. "Beck, I have to ask you something." I tell him.

"Ask away." He smiles.

"When I was in the hospital, I got a few of my memories back. Not much, just bits and pieces. Glimpses, almost. And I heard a few of the others talking, and Tori can't look me in the eye anymore and barely ever speaks to me. And everyone's treating you like shit, and looking at you like you're a Shakespeare villain. Or Tawny Walker-Black from the scissoring. It all boils down to 2 questions. 1. Did we get back together after that fight or not? 2. Was there something going on between me and Tori? I can remember laying with her, kissing her, and her telling me she loved me, and me saying it back. Was that real or not real?"

He stands up angrily. The look in his eyes scares me. Then he speaks. "You fucking dyke. I knew you liked her." He raises his hand, and, like every time before, I can't ward off the punch. I know that if I do then he'll just hit me somewhere else, 10 times harder."You were-cheating-on-me-this-whole-time-." Each word is punctuated with a slap. "You-were-cheating-on-me-with-her. I-knew-it. You-fucking-idiotic-psychotic-bitch. Fucking-dyke." I cry silently, resigned. He pulls my hair and kicks my stomach and punches me in the face. _He knows what he's 's done it before. Hard enough to hurt, light enough to avoid any noticeable marks, unless I decide to dress like the whore he thinks I am. Which I am never allowed to do. When we got trapped in his RV, once everyone else was gone, he started hitting me for wearing my bikini top and no shirt when I wasn't in the water._

I'm brought out of my thoughts by him dragging me across the floor, over to the nearest bed.

"Let's see it you're still a lesbian after this, Jade." He grins wickedly, and throws me onto the bed. I start to panic. I could live with the hitting, but not this. Anything but this.

"Get off me! Let me go!" I yell, thrashing about on the bed.

"No!" He yells, slapping me across the face. I freeze. "You'll like this. I know you will." He smirks, pulling my skirt up. "I promise." He pulls my underwear off. "Are you sure you don't want this?" He pulls his pants down. I shake my head no, and yell "get off of me!" He doesn't. All that does is earn me another slap to the face. "Shut the fuck up, you whore!" He shouts.

I scream and start crying. _How can no one hear me? SHIT! Fucking Stygian iron walls._

He punches me in the face and rips off my shirt and bra. "Are you going to carry on screaming?"

"No." I whisper.

"Good." He leans down and starts placing sloppy kisses along my jaw, down my neck, and to my breasts. Awful, disgusting, sloppy kisses that make me feel physically sick to just think about. His hand starts groping my breast, while the other one gets these wet sloppy kisses. I want nothing more than to push him off, and I try, but he bites down on my breast, making me cry out in pain.

"Stop." I sob. "Please stop."

"No." He sits on one of my legs so I can't run away while he puts on a condom.

"Please don't do this." I whimper. He ignores me and pins my arms above my head, climbing back on top of me.

"Can Tori do this to you?" He asks, before shoving his rock hard dick into my bone dry vagina. It hurts and I cry out again. He puts his mouth over mine to shut me up. His tongue rams its way into my mouth. It's a horrible feeling that makes me want to scrape the back of my throat until it's raw and blood mixes with vomit in the toilet bowl. I close my eyes. Maybe it'll all be over sooner.

I pray to every god that I can think of that he'll stop, and then I hear "get off my daughter!" _Dad!_

Beck is no longer on me and I grab the sheet off my bed and wrap it around me before sitting up. I see not only my father, but also every other Olympian except Hera and Dionysus in my cabin. I bow, careful to keep the sheet in place.

Poseidon turns to Tori. "Aphrodite, can you please give that girl some clothes?" I feel heat rising to my cheeks. The sheet rustles and I'm suddenly wearing a pair of plain black tracksuit bottoms and my favorite Paramore t-shirt.

"Thanks." I say. She smiles tentatively. I half-smile back.

"Jadelyn." My father says.

"Yeah, father?" I ask.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zeus asks.

I glare at him before facing my dad. When I speak my voice is uncharacteristically small. "I didn't tell you because I thought I was in love with him. I thought he would get better. I thought I could change him. And I was scared he'd hurt me again. It was all my fault, anyway."

"How could it possibly have been your fault, child?" asks a girl who I recognize at Artemis. _Why is she here? _I think. "I could not stand to see a young woman hurt like you were."

"Oh, you can still hear my thoughts. Great. And it was my fault because everything's my fault. I was fat. And overly jealous. And not submissive. And I talked back. And I made a big deal out of everything. And I was a prude. And I was a bitch. And a whore." I reply.

They all gave me sympathetic looks. "Daughter, you are none of those things, nor have you ever been."

"That's what Beck taught me." I respond.

"Well, he is wrong. Hades, you know I'm all about love, but in the case of Beck, I'm going to turn a blind eye while you punish my child accordingly." Aphrodite says. My dad thanks her and snaps his finger and both he and Beck disappear.

"Jadelyn, remember that we are family. We are always here for you." Poseidon says to me before all the gods but 1 disappear from my cabin. Tori/Aphrodite says "go to her" before beaming out. I nod my head, even though she probably can't see me. I pull on a pair of boots and run to the one person that I need, now more than ever.


	17. Chapter 17: Jade

**A/N~ This next chapter contains 1 of the best combos since jelly and ice cream... Fluff and smut. Except you shouldn't confuse the 2 combos. Worrying.**

I knock on the door of the Zeus cabin. Tori opens it, teary eyed.

"Tori! What's happened? Who did this to you?" I demand.

"No, Jade, I'm fine. And it wasn't their fault. They were tricked." She replies.

"Look, I really need to talk to you." I tell her. She opens the door and I walk in.

Then I notice what she's wearing. A shirt and a pair of panties. Nothing else. I never usually call them panties, but when Tori wears them, they're definitely panties. She's not wearing a bra and the cold air that hit her when she opened the door has made her nipples harden. The shirt clings to her curves and outlines the contours of her body just so. Then I really notice the shirt. _Is that my shirt?_

"So, Jade. What is it?" She asks, her blush telling me that I've been caught staring. She sits down on what I assume is her bunk, and pats the space next to her. I sit down.

"I needed to see you. Just now, I tried to ask Beck something and he... he..." _How do I tell her? She sees everything through rose tinted glasses._

"Jade. What did he do, ba-" She stops herself. _Was she about to call me what I think she was about to call me?_

I shake it off and take a deep breath. "He raped me, Tor. My dad stopped him." I sob. She engulfs me in a hug.

"It'll be okay, Jadey. It's gonna be okay." She whispers.

"He's been abusing me for a few years, now. I never did anything, because he was always with me. Any time I did something wrong, he'd hit me. It was my own fault, anyway."

"No, Jade. It's never your fault." She claims, pulling me closer.

"How would you know?" I snap, and wince. That came out harsher than I meant it to.

"Danny." She mutters, looking at the floor.

"The one who dated Cat? I'll kill him." I growl.

"No. I couldn't let him do that to Cat. She was so happy. Naive. Full of life. That's why I kissed him. I knew Cat was coming. I had to break them up, but I couldn't just tell her to break up with him, or tell her what he did to me. It's Cat. And everyone would've thought I was making it up because I was jealous. I was alright with making myself look like the bad guy if it protected Cat. I had to." She repeated.

"Yeah, well at least you had the choice. Beck, he... He got angry with me because I asked him something."

"What? What could you have asked him that was so bad he did that?"

"It's actually part of the reason I came here." I take a deep breath. _Now or never. _"Since I woke up, I've been having these weird memories. They're all disjointed. I asked for confirmation."

"Well, I might be able to help. What memories?" She asks, and I see a glimmer of something that might be hope in her eyes.

Tori shifts slightly to get more comfortable, and by unspoken consent, we lay down on the bed. One of her hands is rubbing circles on the small of my back and the other is running through my hair. My arms are wrapped round her waist and my head is on her rib cage. Our legs tangle together. My ear is pressed to her chest and I can literally hear her heart beating.

"You. They're fuzzy, but-"

She snickers.

"What?" I ask.

"Jade West said fuzzy." She laughs. Her rib cage is vibrating under my head, making it go up and down slightly.

"They're of... me and you. Lying in bed, kissing, and... you told me you loved me. And I said it back."

She doesn't reply. She seems dazed. _Crap, they weren't memories. They were fake. I brought that up with Beck for nothing, and Tori probably thinks I'm some sort of freak._

"Tori... I wanna try something. Is that okay with you?" I ask. She nods.

I untangle my arms from round her waist, and my legs from hers, and crawl up the bed towards her. When we're face to face, I lie back down and take hold of her chin, making her look at me. I lean in slowly, and she doesn't pull away. Our lips touch, and after a second or two, she responds. Our lips fit together, like 2 puzzle pieces. The kiss gets more heated, our lips moving together in a feverish frenzy. A moan falls from her lips, and I take the opportunity to swipe her bottom lip with my tongue, asking for access. She opens her mouth quickly and our tongues battle for dominance. I win. We pull away, panting slightly. I rest my forehead against hers. My head throbs and my eyes open.

"They weren't fake memories, were they?" I ask

"No. They were all 100% true. I think. We got together the night we arrived."

"I kissed you at campfire." I say

"Yeah, that didn't happen. Well, it kinda did. We were about to kiss, but I got claimed, and my dad, the immortal cock block that he is, separated us by doing that." _Shame. _"Do you remember what happened after that?"

I frown. "You came to my cabin, crying over..." I struggle to remember their names. "Your siblings. I comforted you." She nods. "Then you said 'what are we?' and I said that I wasn't sure, but I lo-liked you." She grins and I offer her a half smile in return. "And then we kissed."

"And then we kissed." She confirms.

"And we fell asleep, and... oh my god, my sister walked in! That's one of the worst positions she could have caught us in!" I exclaim, a blush rising to my cheeks.

"I can think of a couple of other positions she could have caught us in," Tori whispers huskily in my ear. "Worse for her, better for us."

"Oh, really?" I smile. "Can you show me?" I ask.

"Are you sure?" She hesitates.

"More sure that I've ever been of anything in my life." I reply.

She nods, and kisses me before whispering in my ear. "Tell me if you want to stop, okay? Anytime. And I will. No questions asked, no hard feelings. I can wait."

I nod, and she continues kissing me. She starts at my mouth before kissing down along my jawline and neck to my collar bone. I moan at the sensation. She stops and looks up at me.

"Tor, why'd you stop?" I groan. Then I realize. _She's asking for permission. _I decide to make it easy for her and pull off my t-shirt, before unbuttoning my shirt, well, my other shirt, that Tori's wearing. "As good as you look wearing my shirt, Tor, I think you'd look a lot better without it." I say as I reach the last button and pull it off her. I realize that Tori's straddling me, and I flip us over so I'm on top.

I glance over her half naked body and notice she's doing the same to me. She realizes I caught her staring, and blushes. _Gods, she's beautiful. _I lean down, straddling her, now, and I kiss down her neck. I stop every now and then and bite it instead of kissing, smirking when I realize that there'll be several marks all down her neck tomorrow. I'm so busy admiring my handiwork that I don't notice her flip us over so she'd on top again.

"No, baby. Tonight is all about you." She whispers, before she continues kissing me. She works her way between my breasts, then kisses and sucks on one while working the other one with her hand. I moan. She switches, and then she slowly kisses her way back up to my collarbone, leaving her own marks. She hits a spot at the base of my neck in just the right way, and I arch into her. She then kisses her way down to the waistband of my skirt, and stops again.

"No, no. Don't get all noble now!" I cry.

She looks up at me, a wicked grin on her face. "Okay. What do you want me to do to you then, Jadelyn?" She asks, her voice low and husky and her tone is pure sex.

"I want to feel you inside me. I want you to make me cum. Please, Tori. I need you."_  
_

She grins, and removes my skirt and my already soaked panties. "God, baby, you're so wet." She moans and inserts 2 fingers inside me and starts pumping. My breathing gets shallow, and she starts to play with the sensitive bud in the bundle of nerves. "Oh, god." My hips jerk uncontrollably.

"Cum for me, Jade." Tori whispers, before putting her head in between my thighs and using both her tongue and fingers to bring me to an orgasm. Within minutes, I have the best orgasm I've ever had in my life.

She crawls bask up the bed towards me, and kisses me on the lips. I can taste my cum on her lips, mixed in with the faint taste of vanilla and strawberries. I rest my forehead against hers. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you, too." She replies. "Never leave me again." She whispers, burying her face into the crook of my neck.

"I promise."

She hugs me tighter and I reciprocate. Our hands intertwine at our sides, and our legs interlock. I can feel Tori shivering slightly, so I pick the blanket up from where it's fallen off my side of the bed, and cover us with it. Also, I figure that is Tori's siblings do walk in on us it would be better to have at least a blanket over us, because it's bad enough to meet your girlfriend's family while you're sharing a bed, but it's even worse if you're naked with nothing to cover you at the time.

I kiss the top of her head and she tucks her head under my chin and pretty soon we're asleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Jade

**A/N~ This was suggested to me by a friend at school and while I would like to thank ScottyBGood because they were the ONLY PERSON TO SUGGEST ANYTHING (disappointedly glares at everyone else) I heard this suggestion and I just really love it, and there's so much I could do with it, so this chapter is dedicated to Casey.**

_I'm on Olympus._

_"I order a quest!" Zeus yells._

_"Father, no!" Tori protests._

_"It's okay, Tor. Remember, I love you. So much." I whisper, and kiss her._

_"I love you, too." She replies. She kisses me again, and then slips away._

_I'm in a cave full of crystals. I can feel them sucking the life out of me. I want to sleep. "Don't fall asleep" I mutter._

_I step around a crystal that appears out of nowhere "Don't touch the crystals." I scold myself._

_A chasm appears before me. I whimper. "For Tori." I say, and jump across._

_"I never loved you." Tori says. "I needed comfort and you were willing. Like I'd ever fall for a gank like you." She walks around me in a circle. I put my hands over my ears in an attempt to block her out. It doesn't work. "You disgust me. You're fat. Ugly. Untalented. And you can't sing. Or act. And you make a big deal out of everything. Like when I threw that prome. Who the Hell cares about your stupid plays? My prome was more important. Clowns Don't Bounce? What kind of title is that?" She laughs. "I never even liked you. I liked Beck. I was using you to get to him. I never wanted to be your friend, let alone girlfriend. I only tolerated you." She spits at me._

_"No. You're lying!" I scream._

I sit up. The dream fades. Tori stirs.

"Morning, Jade." Tori turns to look at me. "Baby? What's wrong?"

"Don't call me that! You don't love me. Oh, gods, I remember everything." I shout, jumping up, forgetting I'm naked. I grab my shirt and underwear off the floor and pull them on.

"What's wrong? Of course I love you. How could you think I didn't?" She asks, tears in her eyes. She sits up, the sheet pooling around her waist. She doesn't care.

"In the cave. There were crystals everywhere. You said I disgust you and you didn't love me and..." I sob.

"What cave? I never said any of that shit, and I've never been in a cave with you, especially not one full of crystals." She cries.

"Don't pretend you don't remember. It was in my dream. That was what you said. You took all the worst things I thought about myself and said them to my face. Do you have any idea how that feels, Tori?" I force myself to look into her eyes.

They're filled with tears, as well as hurt, love and... confusion? "Jade, baby, I never said any of that stuff. I would never hurt you. Why don't you sit down and talk to me?"

I sit on the far end of her bed. She leans forward. "You're crying." She whispers and wipes a tear from my cheek. I relax into her touch, and then flinch away. "Why don't you tell me what's brought this on?" She asks.

I take a deep breath. "I had a dream, well, a memory. First I was on Olympus, and your dad sent me on a quest, and then you were gone. And then I was in a cave full of crystals, and there was a big chasm that I had to jump over. And then you were there. You said that you never loved me, and you were using me to get to Beck. And I was just there when you needed comfort. And you called me names like Beck used to call me. Fat. Ugly. Whore. You called me untalented and said no one cared about me or my work. You said you only tolerated me and you never even liked me. Do you know how that felt, Tori!?" I ask, my upset turning to anger.

"I don't even remember saying it!" She claims.

"Then who did?" I hiss.

"I don't know."

I pull on my jeans and run out of the cabin. I go straight over to my bunk and collapse on it in tears. About half an hour later there's a knock. Hazel walks in.

"Time for breakfast!" She says to me. She looks at me properly. "Jade, what's happened?"

"A lot." I reply. "Last night, I broke up with Beck, but there's more to it. I'll explain when I'm done. Then I went to Tori and we got together and I kissed her and we had sex and then this morning I woke up and I remembered everything and I ran out on Tori because I had a memory of her and she was... she was just cruel. She said she didn't love me and she called me all these things. All the worst things I thought about myself. And I asked her about it and she said she remembered nothing but how could she not remember that?" I sigh. "Sorry, I just needed to get all that out."

Hazel sits on the edge of my bed. "Well, I can't help you with the Beck thing unless you tell me what it is. Why'd you break up with him?"

"He beat me and raped me until dad and a bunch of other gods and goddesses showed up and took him away."

"Oh, Jade." She wraps her arms around me. "I should have been here. It mightn't have happened. Can you forgive me?"

I nod.

"And as for Tori, she does love you. She acted totally different after you left. It was like a light went out in her eyes. When you got back, it came back with you. Then when she found out that you thought you were Beck's girlfriend, she got a whole lot worse. But every time she looked at you, you could see love in her eyes, even though she knew she had to give you up."

"What do you mean 'give me up'? And she can't have loved me a lot if she left me to Beck."

"The medics told her that if she just told you that you 2 were dating, it might freak you out. Send your brain haywire. 'Too much, too fast', they said." She grimaces

_She gave me up so I would be okay. __But I wasn't. _A tear rolls down my cheek. "But that doesn't explain why she said all those things." I shudder at the memory.

"Are you certain it was her? My friend Leo once got possessed by an eilodon and he fired on Camp Jupiter, this other demigod camp, and he couldn't remember he did it after. Or it could have just been someone or something that looked like her. Like Piper, Leo and Jason met these Cyclopes who could make themselves sound like anyone they wanted."

"Could they make themselves look like anyone they wanted, too?" I ask

"I don't know, but there's gotta be some other explanation. Do you want to come to breakfast, or should I tell Chiron you're not eating?"

"Tell him I'm not coming. I'm gonna take a personal day."

"Okay." She pulls me into another hug, before getting up and leaving.

I walk over to the bookshelves. I pick up a copy of _Pros and cons to possessing_, _Once Upon A Spell_, and _Demigod encyclopedia volume 2: Cerebrus to Dionysus, _as well as a demigod atlas (featuring top landmarks like Mount St Helens and the Sea of Monsters!)._  
_

About an hour and a half later, as I'm reading through a copy of _Curses and crystals, _a paragraph catches my eye:

**The crystal caves: **

**Located in the grand canyon. Best recorded estimate is 1000 miles long. It's mere crystals will suck the energy right out of a person. A single touch is potentially deadly. If a person falls asleep, they will stay asleep for all eternity, while the caves eat at their mind, their dreams, and their very soul until there is nothing left but an empty shell. While they're staying awake and avoiding the crystals that seem to pop out of no where, the caves search a persons mind for their greatest fears, and they make it a reality.**

_Wait, what? Oh, gods. I have to find Tori. She has to know about this. _Just then there's a knock on my door.

I walk over, stretching out my aching joints, and open the door.

"Crystal caves." We say in sync.

I put my hands on my waist and her arms go around my neck. We kiss. It gets heated, and she pulls away. I whimper slightly.

"Should we go somewhere more private, perhaps?" She giggles. I pull on one of her legs, and she wraps them around my waist. We kiss again, and I carry her into the cabin, both of us giggling.


	19. Chapter 19: Tori

When I wake up I can feel a body pressed against my back. It's definitely female. I panic for a second before remembering what went on earlier, and I blush slightly. I inhale through my nose and sigh contentedly. Mint and coffee. I open my eyes, and turn my head slightly to look at her face. It's weird how peaceful Jade looks when she's asleep.

Then her expression changes. She frowns, and starts breathing rapidly. Her facial expression morphs into one of pure terror.

"Jade, Jade? Wake up, baby, come on" I say, shaking her shoulder. She opens her eyes and I brace myself for her freaking out at me again. Instead, she does the opposite. She reaches out towards me and pulls me closer to her. I tuck my head under her chin and wrap my arms around her like she's doing with me. I tilt my head and look up at her. I open my mouth to speak, only for her to cut off whatever I was going to say with a kiss, which I return.

I pull away, and ask "do you want to talk about it?"

To my surprise, she nods. "I was in the caves again, and I saw... Beck. I saw Beck, and he..." She takes a deep breath. A tear rolls down her cheek, and I wipe it away with the pad of my thumb. "Beck did to you and Cat what he did to me. He beat and raped Cat, and then you and when I knew it wasn't happening, but I tried to stop him, and he yelled at me. He called me all those things and I couldn't shut him up and I had to stand by and watch as he raped the two of you over and over, and I had to hear him yelling and you two kept on asking, pleading for my help and I couldn't... I couldn't..." She starts crying, and I kiss her again. She holds me close and after a while she stops crying.

_I need to distract her. _"You know, there's a few other caves and canyons a lot closer that I would like you to explore. In fact, they're in desperate need of your attention."

"Oh, is that so?" She smirks.

"Well, we're naked anyway, and they really do need your attention." I smile.

"Well, let's do something about that, shall we?" She gives me that goddamn sexy as Hell smirk, and I lean in to kiss her again.

There's a knock on the door.

"Jade?"

She groans and lifts her head up.

"Go away. We're busy." She yells.

"Chiron wants to speak to you. Now."

"Fine, Haze. Tell him we'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Sure. Wait, we?" The door opens a crack, and I pull the covers up. Then whoever is on the other side seems to think better of it, and the door closes again.

"Hi!" I shout.

"Sounds like you 2 made up." I can practically hear the girl on the other side of the door smirking.

I look at Jade and there's a pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Aw, you're blushing!" I tease.

"No I'm not." She lies.

"Are." I smile.

"Are not."

"Are."

"Are not."

"Are."

"Are not."

"Are."

"Are not."

"Are."

"Are."

"Are not."

She smirks at me and I huff at her and stick my tongue out at her.

"Yeah, I'll tell Chiron you'll be at Big House in 10. Finish with... whatever you were doing." We hear footsteps and Jade groans and hits the pillow with the back of her head.

"That was my little sister. She's 15." She mutters.

I laugh. "Your sister? That was your... oh my gods." I bury my face in her other pillow. "That was your sister. That was probably one of the most awkward second meetings ever. The first meeting was bad, but this? At least I was dressed then." I'm torn between laughing and crying.

"Come on, let's get dressed." She gets up and pulls on her underwear and grabs some clothes from her drawers.

I grab my clothes off the floor and I begin to get dressed, too. I'm about to put on my shirt when I notice a very big, wide, breezy problem.

"Uh, Jade, can I borrow a shirt? This one has a big rip in it."

"Yeah, how did you get a rip in your shirt?" She questions

"You ripped it earlier, when things got a little... heated." I can feel heat rising to my face, and when I look at Jade, her cheeks have a definite red tint.

"Uh, sure. Here, Tor." She says, throwing me a shirt. I look at the color, surprised. "Yellow?" I question.

"Yeah. Yellow's my favorite color."

I frown.

"I like it. I wear it sometimes when I'm feeling down. It always manages to cheer me up, somehow. Or calm me down. I stopped wearing it when it stopped covering the bruises and cuts. Black covered it, so I wore it more, so everyone assumed that my favorite color was black." She shrugged.

"You know, it's a shame you have to put clothes on, I kinda prefer you without them," she laughs

I scoff. "So you only like me for my body?"

"Nah, I like the full package, regardless of if it's wrapped or not, but I'd rather we were both naked right now. I miss naked Tori."

"And I miss naked Jade, but if we keep the clothes off and go to meet Chiron not only would it be very weird, but it might also freak a lot of people out, and I have no intention of seeing a horse boner. Now let's finish getting dressed and go to meet Chiron." I say as I pull on the shirt. I notice writing on the front and I look down at the bright red words across my chest. The shirt says _Property of Jade West._ "Very funny, Jade." I mock sigh.

"Sorry, I had no idea it was that shirt. I'll get you a different 1." She laughs.

"No, it's fine." I sorta like it.

"Are you sure? It's really no trouble." She smiles.

"No, it's really okay. I kinda like it." I reply.

"I knew it! Now, come on. Let's go talk to Chiron." She says, holding out her hand. I take it and lace our fingers together. She smiles at me and pecks me on the lips. I kiss her back and she pulls away, making me whimper, and she mutters, "don't start something you can't finish, honey."

"Meanie." I mutter.

She laughs. "Come on, baby, let's go."

We walk down to Big House together, and see Chiron on the balcony. He sees us and gestures for us to join him. We go inside, climb the stairs, and walk out onto the balcony. He's playing solitaire and taking up one end of the table, which had 3 spare chairs around it, 1 on each side.

"Jade. Tori. Tori, I wasn't aware you owned that shirt." He smirks.

Jade smiles at me. "Yeah, she needed a shirt and I was more than happy to provide."

Chiron smiles slightly, and says; "now for the reason I've summoned you." He leans forward. "I understand that you have recovered some of your memories of your quest, Jadelyn."

"Call me Jade, and yes, I have."

"Well, would you be able to tell me as much as you can? It's for the records."

She nods.

"Thank you, Tori, you may leave." I open my mouth to protest, but Jade beats me to it.

"No. Tori. Stay. I need her here." She says, looking Chiron in the eyes. He nods his head in something that might be understanding. She sits in 1 of the 3 chairs at the end of the table opposite Chiron and I go to sit in the chair facing the camp in between them but Jade grabs my wrist and pulls me back towards her.

"Jade!" I protest but she picks me up seemingly effortlessly and puts me on her lap. I try to get up but she wraps her arms around my waist and I put my arms around her neck to keep my balance, realizing that there's no way I'm getting up unless she lets me.

"Now, Jade. This is for our records. Please start from the earliest point you can remember and continue until you arrived at camp the second time, or up to the last point of the quest you can remember, and the events of last night, as, according to your sister, there were worthy of note."

"Okay." She sighs, closing her eyes. "Up on Olympus, after they sent Tori away, Zeus sent me away, but I was still on Olympus. I was in this room, I'm guessing it was like, the Hades guest room or something because it looked a lot like my cabin. People would bring me food whenever I wanted and I read a lot, studying up for anything they might make me do. I was in there for about 3 days while they decided. Then they called me back in. My quest was to go to the Crystal Caves," Chiron's eyes widened slightly, but otherwise he did nothing. "I had three weeks to go all the way through 1 end and out the other. It was horrible." She took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Can you go into more detail?"

She nods, and hugs me tighter. "Okay. I trust you 2. In the cave I... saw tings... visions..." She buries her face in my hair, breathing deeply. "It got worse the closer I got to the other side. First it wasn't anything much. I get nervous with heights, and there was suddenly this giant gap in the floor that I jumped. Then the walls started closing in. Or, that's what it felt like they were doing. It felt like I was being buried alive." She let out a quiet sob, and I ran a hand through her hair. "Then I saw my father, well, my fake father, the one I grew up with. He... he used to beat me, and abuse me. He never even liked me. I guess now I know why. Then I saw Tori and Cat. They were with Beck and he was... he was beating them and raping them and when I tried to stop it he turned on me. I couldn't touch him, but I could feel every blow he gave me, hear every insult. When I tried to close my eyes or look away they'd appear in front of me and I couldn't save you. Or Cat. And I had to watch while he did all these things and you 2 were pleading for help and I was powerless. And lastly, about 2 and a half weeks after I started the quest I saw Tori." I know what's coming next, and hold her tighter, stroking her hair and muttering comforting words in her ear. "Well, it was Tori, but not Tori. And she said... she said..." She breaks down and rests her head on my shoulder, crying quietly._  
_

"You don't have to continue. You may leave."

I stand up and put an arm around her shoulders. She stands and wraps her arms around my waist. I half walk, half carry her back to her cabin. We stay there for a while, her crying, me comforting her, until the tears stop. We sit in silence until she stands and says, "I'm gonna go wash my face."

She walks into the bathroom, and is in there for a few minutes. _Shouldn't she be out by now? She's only washing her face. _I can't help but think. The door opens.

"What took you so-oohh? I say as I catch sight of her outfit. _Oh my gods. She's in her underwear. Actually, it barely counts as clothing. _"I wasn't aware you had anything quite that..."

"Slutty?" She asked with her signature smirk.

"Actually, I was going to say incredibly hot, but whatever."

"We can agree to disagree. Going by the look on your face, I'm not gonna be wearing it much longer."

"Got that right." I say, predatorially walking towards her, copying her smirk. She gulps.


	20. Chapter 20: Tori Sam Jade

**A/N~ This chapter I'm mainly tying up loose ends. ****Oh, and slight difference. 3 POVs. Tori, then Sam then Jade. You'll know when I switch.**

"Ow, watch it, sparky." Clarisse mutters as I knock her to the ground again. I can hear Jade and Sam cheering.

"Yeah, yeah. The only thing I can actually see is your fat ass hitting the mat." I challenge.

I stare her down, ready to block a punch, but instead she smirks and holds out her hand, which I shake. "How'd you get so good, anyway? You've been here, what? 2 months?"

"Yeah. 'bout 2. And, er... you ever heard of Shelby Marx?" I muttered. I didn't really want to broadcast it, but if it gets the Ares cabin to stop threatening me, it's worth it. Besides, very few campers have access to a TV outside of camp, so barely anyone would know who that is.

"Oh my gods, no! THE Shelby Marx?" She asks. I shrug and nod. "Oh. My. Gods. I'm sorry, I don't usually fan girl like this, but the author finds it funny. Oh my gods! Oh my gods! Oh my gods! THE Shelby Marx. I have a poster of you above my bed! I thought you looked familiar, but... whoa." She squeals. I wince at the suddenly high pitched voice.

"Okay, slow down and please lower the pitch of your voice." She blushes and nods.

"But seriously, you're like... my idol."

"Oh, that's cool..." I don't know what to say.

A thought occurs to her. "Wait, are you friends with that freak with the puppet and Blondie?"

"Blondie?"

"Puckett."

"Oh, then yeah, I guess."

"Now she knows someone actually cool I guess I'm gonna have to stop wailing on her."

"You should."

"You know, we all thought you were an Ares kid. That would have been way cooler. Shelby freaking Marx. I have to tell people about this." She runs off before I can say anything else. I walk over to my friends, chuckling slightly.

"What's so funny?" Sam asks.

"Clarisse just fangirled over me. Did you know she's a Shelby Marx fan?" The three of them all laugh. I told them about my alter ego earlier.

"I knew. She has a poster of you above her bed." Sam smirked.

"You knew and didn't tell me? For future reference, I need to know about stuff like this. That was so awkward."

"It's about to get more awkward. Every night, when she thinks everyone is asleep, she kisses it." Everyone laughs.

"WHAT!?" Me and Jade ask/yell at the same time. Jade moves to follow Clarisse but I hold her back. She glares at me and I kiss her.

We break apart as Sam says; "no, it gets better: She has your old boxing gloves. She hugs them when she's sleeping, like Cat with Mr Purple. Minus the hair brushing. And she makes a point of mentioning you in every pre-competition pep talk. And the saddest part is I'm not lying."

I groan and collapse on the bleachers, putting my head in my hands. "So Clarisse has a crush on me."

"Yup."

"I don't know what's more disturbing, that Clarisse has a crush on me or that... actually... I can't think of anything more disturbing..."

* * *

"I know, right! I laughed, sitting next to her. Jade sits on her other side and Tori shifts closer to her, wresting her head on Jade's shoulder. Freddie sits next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I relax into him and he kisses me on the forehead.

"Oh, by the way, how did this happen?" Jade asks, gesturing between us.

"Er, well, after I sang at the big showcase-" Freddie starts.

"What did you sing?" Jade asks.

"The first time I sang _Best Friend_ by Jason Chen, then _Just the Girl_ and _Angel to you, Devil to me_ by Click 5." He replies. Jade laughs.

"Good choices. What did you sing, Sam?" She asks me.

"_So Close_ by Jennette McCurdy and_ Girl Net Door_ by Saving Jane. The 1st was for Freddie, the 2nd was for Carly. Sorta." I reply.

"So Carly was Miss America? Nice. Those are hard to sing though."

"I nailed it." I boast. Tori and Freddie nod their heads in agreement. I smile.

"Anyway, the 2 of them cane to my cabin for-"

"Threesome?" Jade asks, grinning.

Tori smacks her on the arm. "Jade!" Then she looks at us. "You didn't, did you?"

"See? You're just as bad as me." Jade smirks.

"You must be rubbing off on me." Tori replies. Then she sees the look on Jade's face. "Not like that! Well, kinda like that, but not on this occasion. Anyway, continue with the story before Jade says something else."

"So me and Carly went to his cabin and asked who the song was for. He said it was for me and I kissed him and Carly stormed out." I shrug.

"And Carly?"

I shrug. "We made our peace. She'll move on to the next guy before you can say 'over it'. Speaking of which..."

I point to someone who is very clearly Carly running towards us yelling "Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam! Sam!"

"I think she wants to talk to you." Tori comments.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" I ask.

Carly gets about 10 meters away before yelling "Griffin!"

She draws level before Freddie asks; "the bad boy?" at the same time as I ask "Peewee babies?" She nods.

"Wait, Peewee babies?" Jade asks.

"Bad boy?" Tori asks, intrigued. Jade gives her a look and Tori kisses her again.

"Oh, yeah. Carly dated a bad boy called Griffin, who loves violence, motorcycles, and Peewee babies." I laugh. Jade laughs, too and Tori laughs but disguises it as a cough 'cause she's polite like that.

"Anyway, he's here. Son of Hermes. And he's ditched the Peewee babies."

"Does he look the same?" I ask. At the looks sent my way, I say, "what? It's important."

"Yeah. He so does. We're meeting up tonight!" She exclaims.

"Hey good for you, Carls." I say. I see something over her shoulders, and laugh. "Jade, you might need your scissors. Here come the fans. Carly, Freddie, let's go."

We walk off and get to a safe distance before the swarm descends. We share a look and laugh, walking off.

* * *

After I scared off Tori's crazy fans, we walk off to Tori's cabin and I close the door.

"What's wrong?" She asks me. I have not spoken to her since the fans. "Tell me." She grabs my hand. "Please?" She stands a bit closer to me and nuzzles my neck. My willpower crumbles

"Well, you just looked like you really enjoyed those fans all over you." I mutter.

"No, baby, of course not. You know I love you. No one else."

"But you seemed really into it. The autographs and everything."

She looks me right in the eye and says; "I wasn't. It was all acting, I swear. I'm yours. No one else's."

A thought comes to me and I smile. "Yes. That's right. You're mine." I advance on her. She looks like a deer caught in headlights. "You're mine and no one else's." I grab her, kissing her and push her backwards onto the bed. I hold her wrists above her head and pull away to breathe and remove my shirt, before kissing her neck, smirking at the size of the marks I'm leaving. "All mine." Tori moans beneath me. I go to pull off her shirt. She stops me.

"Someone could walk in." She pants.

"So?" I ask, removing her shirt and bra.

I start to kiss my way down her body, stopping at her waistband. I hear something, but it's vague, and I'm occupied, so I don't turn.

"Jason... Thalia..." She pants.

I put my hand over her mouth. "As much as I like the fact you're attempting dirty talk, I think you have something wrong. Your siblings names are a turn_ off. _My turn. I want to look you in the eyes and hear you scream my name and say I'm yours as you cum." She shakes her head, eyes wide. "Too much?"

She pulls a hand free and points at the door. Standing in the doorway are 2 kids, a girl with black hair and pale skin and a boy with blond hair and tanned skin. They have the same blue eyes and red faces, to go with their mortified expressions. "Fuck."

_Keep calm. It's not an ideal way to meet your potential future siblings-in-law, but, it'll do._

I clear my throat and wrap the bed sheet as I sit up. "Hi, I'm Jade. I'm your younger sister's girlfriend. You're Jason and Thalia? Tori's told me a lot about you." I extend my left hand, holding up the sheet with my right. I keep my hand there for a few seconds before retracting it. "Not a shaker? Okay, then." I turn to Tori. "Yeah, they're frozen solid."

She giggles. "Why don't we go to your place?"

"Sure." I smile. We dress quickly. _Just so we can undress somewhere else _and walk over to my cabin.

Long story short, I get what I want around the same time she does. There would be a lot of smut here but the author is updating at 1:30 in the morning. We fall asleep and I have another dream...


	21. Authors note Soz Important

Guys, I am so sorry, but I won't be able to update for the next week or so. I have to go on holiday with my dad. It's gonna be awful, but also unavoidable, and there's probably not gonna be any internet service at the caravan park, and if there is, dad probably won't let me use it. He has a habit of confiscating electronics in an attempt at "family bonding" or something.

But when I get back I will attempt to update.

For those of you reading this on my PJO ft. Victorious and iCarly fic, SO sorry that I haven't updated in what is, for me, a long time, and I do have another chapter saved on here, but it's not quite done.

I'm not leaving til Friday morning, though, so I might be able to publish some stuff before then. Again, sorry.

I was trying to wrap everything up before the holiday, but that's clearly not gonna happen. Oh, and sorry to those of you who thought this was an actual update.


	22. Chapter 21: Jade Robbie Cat

**A/N~ Hi, guys. Thanks for putting up with me this long. This is the final chapter. I am so, so sorry it took so long to post, but... y'know when you think you've posted something, but you haven't? And I didn't realize 'til now cos I've had work experience, plus the holiday from Hades, and I've had the back to school stuff going on. (Year 11! Not sure whether to be excited, depressed, or terrified. All I know is, I'm bored already.) I wanted to do more with this, but I have a few other unfinished works (including 1 that I haven't updated since March!) and I want to get them totally finished and there are a few other ideas that I want to write up and publish but can't until they're done. Oh, and sorry if Cat is a bit OOC, but I've never written in her POV before and I am weird, but I'm more Jade weird so I don't really understand Cat's thought process. Also, I have a developing theory that Cat isn't as dumb or weird or random or, just... just Cat as we think. ****So, (drum roll, please), here it is, the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**P.S.- I kinda forgot about Beck's punishment until after I wrote this so I'll include that in a separate 1 shot.**

* * *

_"I could make you forget..." Says a voice from an unknown source._

_I'm yelling. "No! I don't want to forget! Why would I? These memories may be terrible, but they're important to me. So you can take your offer and shove it up your immortal ass!"_

_Behind me is a cavern that I identify as the crystal caves. __A woman with blonde hair and pale skin, wearing a green dress is standing in front of me. She's holding some statues that I vaguely recognize. And she looks pissed._

_"You will regret this, demigod! Not only will you lose these memories, but all of your most recent. Good luck recovering them."_

_My vision goes black. When I open my eyes, I'm at camp. I crawl over the boundary line. __"Shit." I whisper._ Then I pass out.

I sit up. Tori stirs next to me.

"Jade? What's happened?"

"Another piece of the puzzle." I mutter.

"You had another memory?" She asks.

"Yeah. Mnemosyne."

"The goddess of memory?"

"Yeah. Apparently I'm good at pissing off gods. Half the council and the memory goddess. Anyway, she asked me if I wanted to forget all the stuff I saw and I said something to upset her and she decided to erase all my recent memories instead. She left enough for me to know who I was and about all this stuff. Not much else." I say, starting to get dressed.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you got your memories back."

"Thank you." I giggle, and kiss her on the nose. _Ugh, she's turned me into a sap._

"What day is it?" She asks.

"I think it's Friday. Why?"

She gets up and pulls on some clothes. "The big showcase is tonight. I need to choose a song."

"Oh, me too."

"Okay, see you tonight?"

"Sooner?" I ask. _Jeez,_ _when did I get so clingy?_

"Sure. How does lunch sound?"

"Great." She smiles, kissing me.

* * *

**TIME SKIP- LUNCH**

"Hi, guys." I sigh, sitting down. I look around. Sam and Freddie are making eyes at each other across the pavilion. Jade and Tori are eating together, as are Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey, Robbie!" My brothers, Travis and Connor, reply.

"Y'know, Rob, as head counselors-" Travis says.

"-we want you to know that you can talk-" Connor continues.

"-to us about anything-" Travis interrupts.

"-missing your family-" Connor suggests.

"-wanting more pudding-" Travis smiles.

"-girl problems..." They say in sync.

"Oh, gods." I mutter, banging my head on the table.

"Oh, yeah. This is happening." Chris says from a few seats down. I realize everyone on the table is looking at me.

"Cat. What's happening? Are you guys together or not?" Asks one of my sisters.

"Cause we've been thinking, and we have a few ideas if you're not, other than banging one of Carly's sisters. Or brothers. Whichever you prefer. No judging."

"Guys!" I yell. "Look, I don't wanna go out with one of Carly's sisters! This always happens. Something happens which, if we were any other couple, would mean we were together but then nothing happens and we go back to how we were before. I want to be with Cat! I... love her."

"Stage one-" Travis starts.

"-complete." Connor finishes.

"Now for stage 2." Chris says, sounding annoyed that he has to call it that.

"What's stage 2?"

"We have a song for you to sing tonight. Although, you might need Cat's help..."

* * *

**TIME SKIP- BIG SHOWCASE**

"Hi, guys. Looks like I'm gonna be the one kicking things off, and I'll be singing Miss Independent by Ne-Yo." Freddie smiles at Sam.

_Ooh there's somethin about just somethin about the way she's move  
__And I can't figure it out  
__there's something about her.  
__Said ooh it's somethin about kinda woman that want you but don't need you  
__And I can't figure it out  
__it's somethin about her  
__Cause she walk like a boss talk like a boss  
__Manicured nailed to set the pedicure off  
__She's fly effortlessly  
__Cause she move like a boss do what a boss  
__Do she got me thinkin about gettin involved  
__That's the kinda girl I need_

_She got her own thing_  
_that's why I love her_  
_Miss Independent_  
_Won't you come and spend a little time_  
_She got her own thing that's why I love her_  
_Miss Independent_  
_ooh the way you shine_  
_Miss Independent_

_Ooh there's somethin about_  
_kinda woman that can do for herself_  
_I look at her and it makes me proud_  
_There's something about her_  
_Somethin oh so sexy about_  
_kinda woman that don't even need my help_  
_She said she got it she got it_  
_No doubt, it's somethin about her_  
_Cause she work like a boss play like a boss_  
_Car and a crib she bouta pay em both off_  
_And the bills are paid on time yeah_  
_She made for a boss only a boss_  
_Anything less she telling them to get lost_  
_That's the girl that's on my mind_

_She got her own thing_  
_that's why I love her_  
_Miss Independent_  
_Won't you come and spend a little time_  
_She got her own thing that's why I love her_  
_Miss Independent_  
_ooh the way you shine_  
_Miss Independent_

_Her favorite thing to say Don't worry I got it_  
_And everything she got best believe she bought it_  
_She gonna steal ma heart ain't no doubt about it_  
_You're everything I need, said you're everything I need_  
_yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

_She got her own thing_  
_that's why I love her_  
_Miss Independent_  
_Won't you come and spend a little time_  
_She got her own thing that's why I love her_  
_Miss Independent_  
_ooh the way you shine_  
_Miss Independent_

_Miss Independent_  
_That's why I love her_

Sam walks up to the stage and pecks him on the cheek. "Back atcha, nerd." She says before she starts singing.

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_  
_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_  
_There's no one quite like you_  
_You push all my buttons down_  
_I know life would suck without you_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_  
_You're an asshole but I love you_  
_And you make me so mad I ask myself_  
_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_  
_You're the only love I've ever known_  
_But I hate you, I really hate you,_  
_So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love_  
_It must be true love_  
_Nothing else can break my heart like_  
_True love, true love,_  
_It must be true love_  
_No one else can break my heart like you_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_  
_You're an asshole but I love you_  
_And you make me so mad I ask myself_  
_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_  
_You're the only love I've ever known_  
_But I hate you, I really hate you,_  
_So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love_  
_It must be true love_  
_Nothing else can break my heart like_  
_True love, true love,_  
_It must be true love_  
_And no one else can break my heart like you_

_(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)_

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_  
_Why do you say the things that you say?_  
_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_  
_But without you I'm incomplete_

_I think it must be_  
_True love, true love_  
_It must be true love_  
_Nothing else can break my heart like_  
_True love, true love,_  
_It must be true love_  
_And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)_  
_No one else can break my heart like you (like you)_  
_No one else can break my heart like you_

"Don't worry, you're not really an asshole." She says to Freddie, pecking him on the cheek.

"Sammy! you can't say that!" I yell.

"Why?" She frowns.

"It's dirty." I whisper. She laughs. "Rude."

"Uh, hi." Says Robbie, who is on stage. "I have a song for you, but I need some help, so would Caterina Valentine please come up here?"

"KK." I laugh. I skip up to the stage, and grab a microphone. "So what are we singing?"

"This, Cat, is our song." He says. _What?_

_See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare  
__That keeps playing over again  
__Locked in a room so hung up on you  
__And you're cool with just being friends_

_Left on the sidelines_  
_Stuck at a red light_  
_Waiting for my time_  
_And I can't see_

I don't know the song. Phooey. Oh, wait, there are words. I start singing.

_Why don't you love me?_  
_Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_  
_The air you breathe_  
_And why don't you love me baby?_  
_Open up your heart tonight_  
_'cause I could be all that you need_  
_Ohhhhhhh_  
_Why don't you love me?_  
_Why don't you love me?_

_See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth_  
_Cause my heart ache can't take anymore_  
_Broken and bruised longing for you_  
_And I don't know what I'm waiting for_

_Left on the sidelines_  
_Stuck at a red light_  
_Waiting for my time_  
_So just tell me_

_Why don't you love me?_  
_Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_  
_The air you breathe_  
_And why don't you love me baby?_  
_Open up your heart tonight_  
_'cause I could be all that you need_  
_Ohhhhhhh_

_Why don't you give me a reason? (give me a reason) _I sing.  
_Please tell me the truth (Please tell me the truth) _He sings.  
_You know that I'll keep believing (I'll keep believing) _I sing.  
_Till I'm with you _We sing at the same time.

_Why don't you love me?_  
_Kiss me, I can feel your heart tonight_  
_It's killing me so_  
_Why don't you love me?_  
_Touch me, tell me I'm your everything_  
_The air you breathe_  
_And why don't you love me baby?_  
_Open up your heart tonight_  
_'cause I could be all that you need_  
_Ohhhhhhh_  
_Why don't you love me?_  
_Why don't you love me?_  
_Why don't you love me?_  
_Why don't you love me?_  
_Why don't you love me?_

The song ends. "Caterina Valentine." He says into his microphone.

"Whaty?" I ask.

He gets on 1 knee. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"KK." I giggle, and hug him.

On our way off stage we pass Carly and Griffin, who are singing next. Apparently Griffin can sing.

_I make them good girls go bad  
__I make them good girls go  
__Good girls go bad  
__Good girls go bad_

_I know your type_  
_Yeah daddy's lil' girl_  
_Just take a bite_  
_Let me shake up your world_  
_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_  
_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy_  
_'Til I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_You were hanging in the corner_  
_With your five best friends_  
_You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go_

_I know your type_  
_Boy you're dangerous_  
_Yeah you're that guy_  
_I'd be stupid to trust_  
_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_  
_You make me want to lose control_

_She was so shy_  
_'Til I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I was hanging in the corner_  
_With my five best friends_  
_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go bad_

_Oh she got a way with them boys in the place_  
_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_  
_And he got a way with them girls in the back_  
_Actin' like they too hot to dance_

_I make them good girls go bad  
__I make them good girls go  
__Them good girls go bad  
__Good girls go bad_

_I was hanging in the corner_  
_With my five best friends_  
_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_Good girls go_

"Yay!" I cheer and clap. Then I see Tori getting on stage as they get off. "Yay! Go Tori!" I shout.

"For Jade." She says.

"We know!" Sammy yells.

I slap her on the arm. "Sammy!" I yell.

"What?" She asks. "We all sorta guessed."

"Shhh, Tori's singing." I say. I feel Robbie moving next to me. I think he's trying to put his arm around me. I blush a bit, grab his arm, and put it over my shoulders, turning slightly to look at him. He blushes, but doesn't move his arm.

_You think I'd leave your side baby  
__You know me better than that  
__You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees  
__I wouldn't do that  
__I'll tell you you're right when you want  
__Ha ah ah ah ah ah  
__And if only you could see into me_

_Oh, when you're cold_  
_I'll be there_  
_Hold you tight to me_

_When you're on the outside baby and you can`t get in_  
_I will show you you're so much better than you know_  
_When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again_  
_I will find you darling and I will bring you home_

_And if you want to cry_  
_I am here to dry your eyes_  
_And in no time_  
_You'll be fine_

_You think I'd leave your side baby_  
_You know me better than that_  
_You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees_  
_I wouldn't do that_  
_I'll tell you you're right when you want_  
_Ha ah ah ah ah ah_  
_And if only you could see into me_

_Oh when you're cold_  
_I'll be there_  
_Hold you tight to me_  
_Oh when you're low_  
_I'll be there_  
_By your side baby_

_Oh when you're cold_  
_I'll be there_  
_Hold you tight to me_  
_Oh when you're low_  
_I'll be there_  
_By your side baby_

Now Jadey is up on stage and at the microphone. She looks at Tori.

"Let's try this again, Vega."

The music starts. She sings.

_You think you know me  
__But you don't know me  
__You think you own me  
__But you can't control me_

_You look at me_  
_And there's just one thing that you see_  
_So listen to me_  
_Listen to me_

_You push me back_  
_I push you back_  
_Harder, harder_  
_You scream at me_  
_I scream at you_  
_Louder, l-l-l-l-louder_

_I'm dangerous, I'm warning you_  
_But you're not afraid of me_  
_And I can't convince you_  
_You don't know me_

_You think you got me_  
_But you don't get me_  
_You think you want me_  
_But you don't know what you're getting into_

_There's so much more to me_  
_then what you think you see_  
_So listen to me_  
_Just listen to me_

_You push me back_  
_I push you back_  
_Harder, harder_  
_You scream at me_  
_I scream at you_  
_Louder, l-l-l-l-louder_

_I'm dangerous, I'm warning you_  
_But you're not afraid of me_  
_And I can't convince you_  
_You don't know me_

_And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting_  
_And the pain feels okay, it feels okay (hey)_

_You push me back_  
_I push you back_  
_You scream at me_  
_I scream at you_  
_Louder l__ouder __l__ouder  
__Louder l__ouder __l__ouder_  
_Louder l__ouder __l__ouder_  


_You push me back_  
_I push you back_  
_Harder, harder_  
_You scream at me_  
_I scream at you_  
_Louder, l-l-l-l-louder_

_I'm dangerous, I'm warning you_  
_But you're not afraid of me_  
_And I can't convince you_  
_And I don't have to_  
_I think you know me_

Tori climbs on stage.

"I love you." Tori says.

"So what you gonna do about it?" Jade asks. I laugh. Tori kisses her.

"Yay! A happy ending!" I shout. Robbie laughs, and leans in towards my lips, but then swerves to kiss my cheek. "You're such a weirdo." I say, holding his head in my hands and kissing him on the lips.

* * *

**A/N~ That's it. I declare this fan fiction officially over! At an end! Complete! I would give more words, but I'm not a bloody thesaurus. All the promised couples are together, and one or two unpromised. Yes, I am aware that that's not a word. Don't draw attention to it. **

**At the start of the chapter I mentioned Beck's punishment. Does anyone have any suggestions? The ones I have aren't evil enough and I don't want to copy something that's been done before. I feel like prison won't be bad enough, especially considering Hades is in charge of his punishment. As I've said, the punishment will be in a separate 1-shot.**

**Also, I want to thank all my followers for sticking with me during this. Reading your comments is what keeps me writing. Sorry you had to wait this long.**

**Bye.**

* * *

**SONGS USED:**

**Freddie- Miss Independent~ Ne-Yo**

**Sam- True Love~ Pink**

**Robbie & ****Cat- Why don't you love me? ~ Demi Lovato and Hot Chelle Ray**

**Carly and Griffin- Good Girls Go Bad ~ Cobra Starship**

**Tori-By Your Side~ Sade**

**Jade- You Don't Know Me~ Elizabeth Gillies**


End file.
